


His Parliament Guard

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Jareth must travel to a kingdom with one of his family's guards, Lady  Ondine Stone. This is an adventure story, not a romance, but that  doesn't mean it doesn't get a little cheeky. Does contain some bad  weather, a curse, and some fighting.   CRYSTAL OWL AWARD 2016 - Best OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

The Underground, a fae land with several names and a great many kingdoms, was entering its winter season. Snow gently fell from the billowing clouds, creating a dreamy landscape. The Labyrinth, one of the many kingdoms, looked dormant with snow filling the passageways and topping the high walls. The creatures that spent their lives within the maze portion of the kingdom could be found shoveling snow from their homes and collecting wood for their fireplaces. The Goblin City, the capitol of the Labyrinth, was caught somewhere between quaintness and filth. While the higher places were capped in lovely white snow, the narrow streets were simply dirty slush. Shopkeepers and restaurant workers were busy setting up winter lanterns and various decorations to celebrate the seasonal change.

The castle was capped in white and frost gently covered the towers. Inside, the castle was warm, as always, and bustling with activity. Maids were cleaning, the kitchen staff was busy preparing foods for later, the groundskeepers were busy maneuvering the snow, and the king was 30-hours into paperwork around a new treaty, guaranteeing a new alliance for the Labyrinth between the goblins and the small coastal kingdom of Grousloge, home to a mélange of fisherman, a small navy, merchant pirates, glassblowers, brewers, and artists. The treaty was initially for trade, but the alliance would be crucial. Grousloge controlled the port towns in the region and its navy was strong. It was also one of the only places to mine for musgravite, a grey gemstone held in high regards for its rarity. The people of Grousloge, mostly fae, refrained from mining the gems due to the harsh conditions involved in the process. Goblins, on the other hand, were adept at mining for anything.

King Jareth tossed his quill down and sat back. He was exhausted, even more so when he rubbed his face. Candles in his study were dripping wax onto the glossy wood floor and the king’s prized symphony plant had fallen into a quiet sleep after hours of its strange aetheric melodies. Jareth glanced at the frosted windows and sighed. The snow had been falling for a fortnight. Winter was a hindrance for him. He couldn’t travel very far in his owl form in the winter due to a lack of insulation. He had been cursed with the barn owl transfiguration when he opted for stealth and speed as a youth. Snow always reminded him of this fact.

He let out a breath he had been holding and looked at the papers before him. He could barely focus on the words. He reached for the tea press sitting at the corner of his desk and found it empty.

“Of course” Jareth whispered to himself. He stood up and stretched. A jaunt to the kitchens would do him some good. How long had he been sitting now? He took the press and his mug with him.

His study was in a high tower. It allowed him to view the capitol and surrounding lands, have flight access, and to be securely away from most of the goblins. The creatures made up the majority of his subjects and he respected them, but at times their jovial nature was too much for him. As a member of the Chouette family, a royal Fae family who mainly ruled two of the great forests of the Underground, Jareth was hardwired for the need for “alone time”, solitude.

Jareth descended the stairs and passed through various rooms in the tower until he came to a gentleman’s parlor at the tower base. It had been designed, by a previous king, for entertaining male guests with masculine parlor games and drink. Jareth barely had time to think, let alone entertain guests at his castle. The room was clean, thanks to the castle maids, but untouched and disregarded.

Quietly, he gracefully hurried through the hallways and down two flights of stairs until he made his way to the kitchen. The goblins that he passed barely glanced at him and if they did, they bowed to him. Jareth stood in the doorway of the kitchen and rapped on the doorframe.

“Yes?” One of the cooks called out. His back was to the door as he slowly strained a steamy pot of pasta.

“I have a tea press here” Jareth replied. He set it on the counter closest to the door. The cook shook the pot of noodles into a colander and set it aside before turning around. “Can I get a cup of something? Something hot?”

“I’m in the middle of—“ The cook said as he turned around. “Your Highness!” He immediately bowed. “I’m so sorry, Sire. I didn’t realize it was you.”

“Its fine” Jareth replied. He held out his mug. “I need something hot to drink. Something that might keep me awake for a little while.”

“Yes, certainly” The cook said taking the mug. “I have a peach cider in the crock with nutmeg and red clover and just a hint of vanilla. It’s sure to work for you.”

“None of that Aboveground coffee?” Jareth asked. The cook hopped over to a large crock-pot and ladled the cider into the mug.

“No, Sire” The cook replied. “We ran out this morning. Sorry.”

“I’ll acquire some more” Jareth replied. The cook handed him the hot mug and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome, Sire” The cook said. Jareth left the kitchen without another word. The cider was delicious, as always. The best thing about the goblins, as far as Jareth could tell, was the fact that they were very particular about food. They weren’t the best fighters or the best clothes makers or even the cleanest of creatures, but they were damned good with food and brewing; mining too, if he wanted to be fair. Jareth took the stairs once again and hurried to his personal rooms.

With a wave, the candles in the room were lit and Jareth felt relief at his first chance of down time. He set his mug down and conjured up a crystal the size of a melon. He watched as it began to glow and slowly fade into a familiar face.

“King Jareth” The older man said with a smirk. “Haven’t heard from you in ages.”

“My apologies” Jareth replied.

“You look terrible” The older man said. He turned his head and Jareth could make out him waving something or someone away. “Your mother and I are in the middle of dining. What do you need?”

“I have an important treaty to deliver to Grousloge” Jareth said. “I need one of the parliament guard.”

“Can’t you just fly there?” The older man asked. He was looking down at something.

“You know I cannot” Jareth replied. “It’s become too cold for my owl form.” Jareth watched as his father bit into a buttered roll. “I only need one guard to assist me. Please, Father. This is a very important—“

“Yes, yes, boy” The older man said with a hand wave. He chewed with his mouth open and smacked his lips. Jareth tried not to groan and look away. “Don’t you have warriors there or do you keep the peace with your…ah…bit of sorcery?”

“Both” Jareth said with an exasperated breath.

“Can’t you send a diplomat?” Jareth’s father asked. Jareth took a sip of his cider before answering.

“This is something I have to be present for” Jareth replied. “I need to leave in the morning.”

“I’ll send someone for you” His father said between bites. “You really should work on your fighting skills, boy.”

“I can fight, Father. There are many dangers on the way to Grousloge, that’s all” Jareth stated.

“Someone will be waiting for you on the eastern road in the morning” His father said. “Good evening, Jareth.”

“Good evening, Father” Jareth said. The crystal faded away and Jareth sank into his favorite chair. His father’s form was of a great grey owl, the largest of all the owl species. King Yulen, Jareth’s father, was a celebrated fighter with some basic knowledge of magic. King Yulen had never been a fan of Jareth’s pursuit of sorcery. _Every time, you just have to let me know you still disapprove._

Jareth finished his cider and pulled himself out of his chair, into his bedroom. He could manage five hours of sleep before he would have to start getting ready for his trip. It would be five days by horse if things went smoothly.

He shed his clothing and pulled on his pajama pants. Exhaustion was taking its toll on him. He wandered into his large restroom to do his nightly grooming rituals. His mind was in full gear regarding the treaty and now he was wondering how his father would slight him. King Yulen could never help himself when the opportunity arose. Jareth stared at himself in the mirror. Dark bags were splotched under his eyes and he looked more pale than usual. He splashed a little water on his face before heading for his bed.

The soft mattress was comforting. The sheets were soft and thick and smelled freshly laundered. He waved his hand and the candles that were lit, blew out. After three deep breaths, the goblin king was sound asleep, his mind at ease out of pure exhaustion, and his worry put away until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth must travel to a kingdom with one of his family's guards, Lady Ondine Stone. This is an adventure story, not a romance, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get a little cheeky. Does contain some bad weather, a curse, and some fighting. CRYSTAL OWL AWARD 2016 - Best OC

The snow had slowed to a light flurry and a sharp cold wind had begun to blow through the Labyrinth. Jareth sat upon a gray percheron horse named Abby, who was clad in winter blankets. Jareth himself was in a heavy cloak over layers of winter clothing and riding boots. The saddlebags were loaded with supplies for the trip and a long dagger was secured to a belt he wore.

“My Lord!” A goblin knight called out. A medium sized goblin atop a war pony hurried over to him. “Sire, I will gladly escort you to the Labyrinth borders.”

“Thank you, Brogan” Jareth said to the knight. He had been part of the royal army for nearly twenty years and Jareth made it a point to know each knight in the royal army. They took off for the eastern road without wasting any time. They passed through the Goblin City, then past some of the farms, and finally through part of the Forbidden Forest. The ride was not technically long, but the fresh snow and cold wind made it seem to take forever.

Brogan was bundled up with only his face poking out from various layers of winter wear and armor. Brogan started out by making idle chit-chat, but as they trekked on he got quieter and quieter. Jareth dealt with it like he dealt with the goblins who congregated in his throne room during a Labyrinth running.

As they approached the Labyrinth border, a cloaked figure could be seen next to a cluster of paper birch trees. The figure was saddled on a thick bodied brown horse and the seal of the Parliament Guard was displayed on the horses’ winter blankets.

“Sire” Brogan said eyeing the person ahead.

“I believe that is my escort, Brogan” Jareth said. “Thank you for the escort. When I return I’ll have the treasury give you a small bonus.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Brogan replied. Brogan waited to be sure that the king was in safe hands before riding off.

Jareth approached the cloaked figure. The cloak was dark red, dark enough to nearly be black in the right shadows, and it hid the person beneath. When Jareth approached, the figure pushed its hood back to reveal an owl head helmet, a staple to the parliament guard. The guard, set up only for the parliament, the term for a gathering of owls, or in this case the Chouette family – each member with an owl form. The seal itself was a small owl perched on a giant letter ‘C’.

“You must be my escort” Jareth said. The figure bowed their head. “What’s your name, guard?”

The guard extended a gloved hand out from under the red cloak and passed along a sealed note to the goblin king. While Jareth opened and read the note, the escort removed the owl helmet.

_Son_, the note began, _The parliament guard escorting you is Lady Ondine Stone. She is quite capable of protecting you, but has taken a vow of silence. Safe journey my son. King Yulen._

Jareth looked up to see an olive skinned girl with hair the color of caramel. It was tied back in a braid. The point of her ears looked to be fae. Jareth tucked the note into a hidden pocket. _Touché` father_, Jareth thought.

“Lady Ondine Stone” Jareth said with a nod. “I’m hoping to get to the Carrington House today. What do you think?” The lady gestured to the road and Jareth inwardly groaned as he ushered his horse forward. This was going to be a long trip.

The eastern road that stretched beyond the Labyrinth was known for being somewhat dangerous. It wasn’t as popular as the western or southern roads and in several parts nature was simply the user of the road. For the king and his escorting guard, they had simply been trying to make their way along the road, through the snow, without overworking the horses. It occurred to Jareth, as they found a stretch of road with less snow than before, that taking a straight road to where he was going was making him a little paranoid. Jareth checked the time and looked over at his travel companion. She looked as steady as a rock. Her helmet was clipped to her bags, so he could see her face.

“Perhaps we should stop for food” Jareth suggested. Lady Ondine nodded and surveyed the area around them. Jareth had his horse trot ahead to an area caught in a beam of sunlight. “How about here?”

Ondine shook her head ‘no’ and pulled a dagger from under her cloak. She pointed to a large red capped toadstool. There was no snow on it.

“What about it?” Jareth asked. “It’s just a toadstool.” Ondine looked rather displeased and gestured that they continue on. “Your vow of silence is ridiculous, Lady Ondine.”

They continued on their way, Ondine clenching her dagger and Jareth occasionally checking the time through a conjured crystal ball that remained at his side. The chilly forest, as the sun had appeared, sending beams of lights between the thick coverage of trees, became alive with the song of little birds. Down the road a rabbit dashed across the road and was quickly followed by a fox, which was definitely losing the race. They continued on until they came to a part of the road that passed through a small clearing. Jareth pulled his horse off the road and dismounted before Ondine could do anything to stop him.

“I need some food and so does my horse” Jareth announced. He pulled out a sack from his saddlebag. Ondine dismounted and tied her horse to a tree. The journey, so far, was pretty uneventful. She pulled out her own bag of food. While she ate a hand pie, she fed her horse an apple, much like Jareth was doing. “How long does your vow of silence last?”

Ondine patted her throat and signalled ‘no’, then pointed at the sky. Her hand finally fluttered away in a motion like a bird.

“You cannot speak?” Jareth asked. Ondine shook her head ‘no’ and tapped her throat once more. “How is it that you do not know proper hand signaling? Children can be taught to speak through hands.” Ondine raised her left arm in a muscle pose and tapped on her bicep. “Self-sufficiency?”

Ondine nodded ‘yes’. Jareth finished one of his pies and reached into his bag for another. The kitchen had given him beef and mushroom pies, a Goblin City classic. He savored the hearty flavor and watched as his guard kept open eyes on the surroundings.

A wicked wind swept through the forest making the horses protest. Ondine pulled her horse to face the road and mounted. Jareth followed her lead with the pie in hand. Silently, the two continued down the road, heading for Carrington House.

Relief graced Jareth when the Carrington House came into view. It was an old roadside mansion turned into lodging for those passing through. In the snow, the place looked like something Jareth once saw on an Aboveground Christmas card. Lanterns sat in the windows, hedges and pine trees were landscaped around the lot with a quaint stone wall running alongside the road. Jareth and Ondine followed the entrance around to the stables, where two stable boys gave their horses space. The sun was beginning to set and in the dusk, Jareth and Ondine hurried to unsaddle their horses for the night and hurry inside to claim rooms.

“We need rooms” Jareth told the innkeeper. The older man at the desk grumbled and flipped through his lodging book.

“We’re pretty full. I have a room with two beds” The man replied. Jareth frowned and looked over at Ondine, who didn’t look as if she cared.

“Do you know who I am?” Jareth asked. The man looked Jareth up and down.

“Nope” He replied. “One room. Want it?”

“Fine. Yes” Jareth grumbled. “Idiot.”

“Fifty for the night” The man said. “You got horses?”

“Two of them” Jareth said.

“Extra 30” The man replied. “Eighty for everything.” Jareth pulled out a wallet and pulled out the proper money for the night. The man exchanged the money for a single room key. “Number 8, upstairs.”

Room 8 was mediocre. Jareth groaned, frustrated at the lack of furnishings and refinement. It was two small beds, barely anything for their things other than a small table, a single chair, and the smallest alcove that served as a bathroom. Ondine pushed past him and settled her things onto the bed closest to the door and window. It wasn’t a call for the best bed, as they were the same, but a positioning for the guard. She checked the window and for a moment watched the setting sun cast blazing oranges and pinks across the evening sky.

“What a terrible room” Jareth said once he shut the door. Ondine opened the window, letting in wind, and popped her head outside. She looked around, gauging the difficulty of getting to their room - if anyone was to do such a thing. “Blast it! Shut the window. That is a bastard of a wind!” Ondine pulled herself inside before shutting and locking the window. Jareth glared at her even after she turned to tend to her bags. “Your silence is daunting. Why would they send me someone, a woman no less, who can’t even speak?”

Ondine furrowed her brow, trying to ignore him, as she pulled out her night wear and clothing for the next day. She heard him doing the same thing.

“Seriously, guard” Jareth barked at her. “Why were you chosen to accompany me? Is this a cruel joke by my father?” Ondine turned to give him an angry look. She glanced at the window, then back into the mismatched eyes of the king. “You can’t seriously be thinking about leaving. Merlin’s beard! You’re my guard.”

Ondine pat her chest and gave him a thumbs up, then tapped her throat and gave him a thumbs down.

“You’re going to make my head hurt” Jareth sneered. He turned away from her and started sorting through his stuff. “If the room is secure, then you have time to bathe. I highly doubt anything terrible will happen in here.” Ondine would have groaned if she had allowed herself to, but she took the opportunity to get away from His Royal Grouchiness. She began undoing her armor, leaving her in her very basic clothing. “Keep it short. I want to bathe and then find some food.”

Ondine grabbed her things, locked the door to the room, and started for the bathroom.

“Don’t leave a mess in there, Lady” Jareth grumbled. Ondine nodded to him and stepped into the bathroom. Ondine shut the door to the bathroom. She barely had enough room to move without having to sit on the toilet or lean against the tiny sink. The narrow bathroom had a small shower and a small shelf that held rolled up towels. As quickly as she could, she undressed and got into the shower. After a long day of riding with King Jareth, who made little small talk and several chiding remarks about her person, the warm water was greatly appreciated. She gave herself five deep breaths while the warm water rushed over her head. The rest of her shower lasted perhaps five minutes, no time at all.

Jareth had his things organized and set up when she stepped out of the bathroom with her towel in hand. Ondine was in loose gypsy pants and one of her henley undershirts. Her loose, wet hair was heavy with deep waves. Jareth stood with his things and hurried for his turn at the shower. He shut the door while saying “Could this be any smaller?”

Ondine rubbed at her hair with the towel, trying to dry the majority of it - a task not to be taken lightly. She pulled on her boots while waiting for the king and listened as he hummed a tune in the shower. The walls were thin. She belted a dagger to her waist and shoved her second into her boot. She stood next to the window, watching the last dregs of the setting sun shine across the sky. Her towel was soaked with water, but she still tried to get what she could dry.

“I’m famished” Jareth said as he emerged from the bathroom. He wore a dressing jacket that fell to his knees, tights, and boots. His hair was oddly perfect; by spellwork is what Ondine fathomed. “Come warrior, let’s find a hot meal.”

Ondine led the way out of the room and down to the main lobby. There was a sign over a heavy door that simply read “Food & Drink”. They pushed through the door and entered a small dining area. It featured a small bar and a fireplace. Currently the dining room was occupied by a group of merchant class folk who were keeping to themselves. Ondine and Jareth took a seat against the wall and signaled for two meals.

“Tomorrow I want to ride to Hedgewick” Jareth quietly told Ondine. Ondine shook her head ‘no’ vehemently. “You dare question me?” Ondine’s mouth tightened into a frown and her brow furrowed. “What is wrong with Hedgewick?”

A lady brought them two bowls of stew, thick slices of hearty bread, and two ales. They ate in silence, happy to put food in their bellies. Jareth watched Ondine while he ate. She had tensed up at the mention of Hedgewick and she remained that way. He watched her take a bite of her stew and then survey the room. She looked paranoid.

“I wasn’t expecting you to have such wavy hair” Jareth finally said. Ondine just sat back and looked at him while picking at her bread. “Don’t they teach you table manners at the guard house?”

“You haven’t heard any stories about me, have you?” Ondine whispered.

“Well, well” Jareth said picking up his ale. “She speaks.”

“I am Lady Ondine Stone, cursed by the pixie queen of Hanslow Forest” Ondine told him. “The parliament guards avoid me.”

“Of course” Jareth said more to himself than to her. “Tell me.”

“Not here” Ondine replied. She looked around at the people. They barely had a glance in their direction. Jareth dropped a few coins on the table and stood up. Ondine followed, her hand staying on the hilt of her dagger.

“Now” Jareth said shutting and locking the door to their room. Ondine took a deep breath and brushed her hair from her face. Jareth sat on his bed and removed his boots.

“It’s a short tale” Ondine began. She talked while she undid her belt and removed her boots. “I was on leave from my guard training, years ago. My family comes from Inslington in the western section of Hanslow Forest. I was traveling to visit my family and I passed the wrong angry pixie. That’s all.”

“What do you mean? Why would you be cursed?” Jareth asked. Ondine sat on her bed and slid a knife under her pillow.

“Other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I don’t know” Ondine replied. “I was riding home and this pixie flew right up to me, screaming. I had flowers in my braids. She pointed at them and screamed and cursed me.” Ondine reached for a book that she had previously set on her bed when she unpacked her necessary things. “I cannot speak during the day.”

“She took your voice away” Jareth said. His face was pulled into a look of deep thought.

“No” Ondine replied. Ondine’s jaw clenched in stress before she continued. “I can’t tell you. Just...bad things happen.”

“The other guards are frightened of your curse?” Jareth asked.

“Bad things happened a few times” Ondine said. “Weren’t you ever told? It’s your parliament that we guard.”

“No!” Jareth said suddenly. His eyes were wide and fascination crossed his face. “You’re the Black Stone!”

“That name...”Ondine cringed. Jareth’s interest was piqued over the infamous legend sitting across from him. He watched her sitting with her head slightly bowed and with a grimace on her face. She held her book with white knuckled hands.

“You killed a dozen guards” Jareth stated. “You’re lucky you weren’t executed.”

“I almost was” Ondine replied. In a swift motion, Jareth laid on his bed with a crystal in his hand. His mind was racked with thoughts and ideas.

“Read your book, warrior” Jareth said. The crystal turned into a journal and quill. “Tomorrow, I need to go to Hedgewick.”

“Yes, Sire” Ondine said. They kept to themselves until sleep fell upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth must travel to a kingdom with one of his family's guards, Lady Ondine Stone. This is an adventure story, not a romance, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get a little cheeky. Does contain some bad weather, a curse, and some fighting. CRYSTAL OWL AWARD 2016 - Best OC

Jareth slept very little, as he was accustomed to, and awoke as a plow cart jingled past the Carrington House. He stood, watching the cart, illuminated by a few swinging lanterns, slowly go by. The horses were giant stalsmanes, similar to an Aboveground clydesdale, but larger and stronger. He touched the glass with his hand and sighed. It was going to be a cold day.

Ondine had fallen asleep with her book clutched in her hand. The moonlight was enough illumination for Jareth to plainly see the waves in her hair. It made her look more feminine than he would guess a parliament guard would ever care to look. Jareth bent down and shook her gently. Ondine was awake, dagger in hand and sitting up. She looked at the window.

“What is it?” Ondine asked.

“Do you remember what the pixie said when she cursed you?” Jareth asked. Ondine’s hand dropped to her lap and she gave Jareth a look that said “you woke me up for this?”

“What?” Ondine asked. She rubbed her face and long ears with her free hand. “No. I don’t remember.” She glanced at the window. “What time is it?”

“Nearly 3am” Jareth replied.

“You must not sleep much” Ondine commented. She looked at Jareth and was a little taken aback when his eyes reflected the moonlight back at her, just as a nocturnal creatures would. “Are we leaving now? My horse isn’t used to being active this early.”

“I want you to think back to that pixie” Jareth said. “How do you know she was the queen?”

“She had a crown on her head” Ondine replied. Jareth returned to looking out the window. After a long moment, Ondine spoke again. “The pixie told me that if I returned to the forest she would have me killed.”

“A good reason to avoid it” Jareth replied. His eyes, still reflecting the moonlight, glanced at her. “We’re still going.”

Ondine stood up from her bed and lit a few candles that were set on the dresser. They didn’t illuminate much in the room, but they were enough for Ondine to see where she was going. The code of the parliament guard wouldn’t allow her to go back to sleep. She ducked into the bathroom and came out feeling a little more awake.

“I would like some tea” Jareth said. Ondine nodded and pulled her boots on. She slid her dagger into her boot and left without a word. Jareth could see the slightest change in the night sky. The Underground was known for its long sunrises and long sunsets. Any questions he might have for his guard would have to be asked soon, or later when night would fall again. He had been thinking about her curse all night. He had only heard rumors and wild stories about the Black Stone. Never had the stories said that the Black Stone had been a woman with caramel hair.

It took awhile, but Ondine came back into the room with a hot pot of tea and two mugs. She set the tea tray down on the small table, poured a cup of tea, and handed it to Jareth.

“I had to wake up the cook” Ondine said. She poured herself a cup and tried to force herself into full alertness. “He was not happy.”

“What do you know of me?” Jareth asked.

“Rumors” Ondine replied. A pressure hit her chest like a punch and she stopped talking. She moved to stand next to the king to look out the window. She couldn’t quite make out anything that would indicate sunrise, but the sky was a slight blue instead of a solid black. Jareth looked down at her and saw her tap her throat.

“Fantastic” Jareth said. They finished their pot of tea in silence while packing their bags, getting dressed, taking the time to read or write, until the kitchen was open on the main floor. As they left the room for the dining hall, Jareth mindlessly talked. “You may have heard about a runner from a few years ago, the girl who beat my Labyrinth. I let her win, of course. I don’t even think she had any knowledge of everyone being in on it, except for those damned Fieries. They’re so uncontrollable. Have you ever dealt with any Fieries in the parliament guard?”

They passed into the dining hall and sat down. They were the only two in the room, so they sat near the fire. The cook eyeballed them from behind the bar. Jareth adjusted the sweater he had put on.

“Fieries are never to be trusted” Jareth told her. “One of my housemaids knitted this for me. I’m not partial to this light brown, but it’s rather good quality.” Jareth looked over at the cook and raised two fingers. Ondine resisted the urge to slump and rest her head on her hand in a lazy manner. The king was talking as if he never had the chance to really just….babble. “I have more questions about the pixie. I really haven’t met the pixies of Hanslow Forest. My brother, King Philip, has domain over part of Hanslow Forest. Have you ever met him? He’s so….droll. He is exactly what you would expect a member of royalty to be.” A tired looking woman interrupted by bringing two cups of strong black tea and silverware. “Thank you, madam.”

“Is this the girl who woke us up this morning?” The lady asked with a frown.

“I must apologize for that” Jareth said. His eyes shimmered with pleasantness. “I sent her down for me. I had a terrible pain and the tea helped immensely. You’re very talented.”

“Yeah, well…next time I ain’t getting’ up for you or her or anyone” The lady said. “Neither is my husband.”

“Thank you” Jareth called after the woman as she walked away. A smirk crossed Jareth’s face and he glanced at Ondine, who looked surprised that he wouldn’t pass the blame to her. “How long ago were you cursed? I think I first heard of the Black Stone, what? Seven years ago or something thereabouts?” He paused and looked pointedly at Ondine, who was staring at the fire. He let the silence build up for a moment. “Well?”

Ondine looked at him and gave her head a small shake as if to say “well what?” Jareth gestured with a hand for her to respond. Ondine looked at the table and tapped her fingers, twisted her mouth, eventually holding up 9 fingers.

“How did you stay a knight after the curse?” Jareth asked. “I mean, you killed fellow parliament guards.”

Ondine gave him an angry frown and tapped her throat. Jareth rolled his eyes. Ondine looked at her silverware and picked up the knife; Jareth sat back in his chair, smoothly hiding a sudden distrust. Ondine pointed the knife upwards and held it by her throat, mimicking her esophagus. She gestured with her hands a moving mouth and the knife moving past her throat, past her mouth, and stabbing the table.

“Hey YOU!” The woman yelled from the bar. “Keep that up and I’ll toss you out on yer feet!”

Ondine’s face fell into an “oops” and she pulled the knife from the table.

“Lady Stone” Jareth said leaning forward. “You are terrible at this and you’ve had nine years to practice.” Ondine narrowed her eyes at him, not amused. The lady came over with two plates, full of eggs and sausage and vegetable mash, also very unamused. As soon as she left, Jareth started up again. “Perhaps we can ask for an audience with the royal pixie family later.”

It didn’t take them long to leave Carrington House. With the road having been somewhat cleared, the riding was easier. By mid-morning, Jareth had gone through two rounds of talking incessantly and then being absolutely quiet. Ondine couldn’t figure out which was better.

The morning was chilly and it appeared to be getting cooler even as the sun rose in the sky. Jareth was quiet, eerily quiet. Ondine kept to riding beside him, just to make sure he was still there with her. Ahead of them a few birds were startled out of a tree and flew over to other trees. Ondine reached out for Jareth, getting him to stop his horse. Her hand went to her dagger, pulling it free and slowly riding ahead, scouting for danger.

A terrible roar emitted from the forest brush and a large bear charged at Ondine’s horse. The horse reared up and the knight held fast. The beast swiped at the horse and let out a ferocious snarl. Ondine wasted no time in slashing at the bear with her dagger. Her horse backed up, trying to avoid the predator. Managing to get nearly ten feet between her and the bear, Ondine slid off her horse and pulled out her short sword.

Jareth watched with wide eyes. The bear was of incredible size and of nasty temperament. He had a crystal in his hand, but watched to see what Ondine could do. She was, after all, supposed to be his guard.

Ondine charged the bear, swinging with her sword and stabbing with her dagger. The bear snapped at her and threw its large paws in her direction. By some chance of luck or skill, Ondine stabbed the creature in the neck with her dagger and blood squirted out like a gruesome fountain. A heavy clawed paw swiped through the air before Ondine could move beyond the bear’s reach and scratched her light plate armor that covered her torso. She twisted and threw the sword into the bear, making it falter in its step. Blood sprayed the snow, turning the path red, and it sprayed Ondine as the bear took some dying steps.

Jareth watched, fascinated with how his knight managed to remain quiet. He watched her plunge her blades into the enormous bear a few more times, spilling more blood until the bear fell to the ground, blocking the road. One last stroke of her sword, this time a killing blow to the head, and the bear lay in a great brutal heap. Ondine stepped back from the bear and reached for her horse, which hadn’t drifted too far. She cleaned her blades before sheathing them and looked over at Jareth.

“You’re a complete mess” Jareth said softly. He threw his crystal at the lump of bear and the bear slid off the road. Ondine opened one of her saddle bags and pulled out a small cloth. She climbed onto her horse and began cleaning herself up as best she could. She had a pain in her side, a cramp, but if that was all she had, she was lucky.

The day wore on and a light wind blew through the trees. Jareth appeared unaffected by the cool temperatures, while Ondine was visibly cold. Her body shivered as they rode. Jareth could see her shake under her cloak and could hear her teeth chatter every so often.

“Are you alright, Lady Stone?” Jareth asked. They had eaten lunch and she had been just fine. They had entered Hanslow Forest and she had been just fine. Ondine gave him a nod ‘yes’. “Just a little cold, yes?” Ondine nodded again. “We shouldn’t be too far away from Hedgewick. When we get there and find a place for the horses you can clean up. Perhaps a warm bath and tea.”

Hanslow Forest was dark, especially in winter. The trees were very tall and moss covered, even in the snow the moss was there. The forest was home to pixies, fairies, gnomes, and other such creatures. Aboveground, it would have been a fairytale forest, perhaps something a child might imagine a fairyland to be. Ondine had pulled her cloak around her, tighter, and her hood was pulled down so her face was partially blocked. She had a hand on the hilt of her dagger as they moved down the road.

“A little tense, Lady?” Jareth teased. She glanced at him, then back at the road. A white rabbit darted out from under a tree and disappeared on the other side of the road. Ondine made the slightest of sounds, like a truly muffled whimper. Her eyes were immediately as big as dinner plates at her outburst. Jareth snapped his head towards her just before heavy snow fell onto him. He shook it off and looked up. The tree branches above him were covered with leaves and buds about to bloom. “What?”

Ondine placed a hand over her mouth and hurried her horse along.

“Lady Stone!” Jareth called to her. He had no trouble keeping up. “What the hell was that? Is that what you can do?”

Ondine was shaking her head ‘no’, but not at Jareth. Her gaze was lost upon the forest and she could only think of the terrible thing she had done.

Hedgewick was a quick ride from the rabbit incident and they found lodging fairly quickly. The horses were placed in the stables, groomed and fed for the evening. Jareth and Ondine hauled their gear up to the room that Jareth insisted they share. Ondine’s shoulders slumped. She knew what would happen. It always happened when her deadly secret was revealed. It would be a night without sleep, a night full of talking.

The room, one with two beds, had its own sink and a small closet for the weary travelers. The hotel boasted a ‘steamy bathing house of healing waters’. Jareth insisted that it be their first task. They hung up their cloaks and winter gear. Ondine stripped out of her blood-stained armor. It wasn’t until they were in their base layers that Jareth frowned at Ondine. Bear blood had saturated her clothing down to the skin, especially at her side below the ribs.

“Grapthar’s hammer!” Jareth said disgusted. “Look at you.”

Ondine looked at herself and agreed with Jareth’s unspoken assessment. She was gross. She retrieved another set of clothes from her bag. They were clean and dry and didn’t have the odor of blood.

“Hurry” Jareth said pushing her towards the door. “You’re going to stink up the room.” He locked the door behind them. “What was in that bear? Bog water?”

The bathing house was at the far end of the hotel. There was a communal pool, individual tubs, and bubbling pools of ‘healing mud’. Jareth pointed to the far two tubs, away from the other travelers. They set their things down and began filling up the soaking tubs. Despite the steamy room, Ondine shivered. The tub was not filling up fast enough for her. Jareth was quick and methodical about stripping down and climbing into his tub. Modesty was not something that most in the Underground chose to display. Ondine bent over to take her pants off, but found her side aching again. She pulled off her shirt to get a look and was surprised to see a claw protruding from her side. She braced her side with one hand and pulled the claw out of her in one breath. She grabbed her bloody shirt and pressed it to the wound.

“You had a bloody bear claw in your side?” Jareth asked incredulously. He shook his head. “How did THAT not elicit a cry, but a rabbit did?”

Ondine stepped into her tub, making an effort to not let the bloody shirt touch the water and removing it from her side when the tub was full enough. A painful cringe crossed her face when the warm water touched the wound.

“We have two hours before the sun sets” Jareth told the injured Ondine. “I order you to relax and clean yourself up because you are going to share everything with me.”

Eventually the water didn’t sting so much and Ondine could finally relax. A girl went around the bathing house collecting discarded towels and passing out cool water. Jareth looked to be in the deepest of thoughts. His long blonde hair floated about his shoulders in the water and every so often he would duck further down into the water, just enough to cover his lips. Ondine wanted to fall asleep in the deep tub and even found herself drifting off at one point, but she aggressively forced herself awake.

Ondine hauled herself out of the tub after only forty minutes. The tub water was stained red and her skin was wrinkly from the water. The air stung the wound on her side, but not as much as the water had. She waved down the girl with the water and towels and mutely asked for some kind of bandage, which the girl quickly obliged. Jareth didn’t make eye contact or speak or really move too much. Ondine took her time dressing and was lucky enough to find a chair set in a permanent recline.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth must travel to a kingdom with one of his family's guards, Lady Ondine Stone. This is an adventure story, not a romance, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get a little cheeky. Does contain some bad weather, a curse, and some fighting. CRYSTAL OWL AWARD 2016 - Best OC

Time passed and finally Ondine spoke. “Aren’t you wrinkled from the water?”

Jareth looked over at her and draped himself along the edge of the tub, so he faced her. “That took long enough.”

“If it’s alright, Your Majesty, perhaps we should grab some food” Ondine suggested. Jareth nodded and stood up. Ondine blinked and turned away from what was at eye level. She stood up, with a small groan, and moved the chair.

“I am most curious about your predicament, Lady” Jareth said. He pulled on loose clothing and his riding boots. Ondine followed him out of the bathing house and to the dining room. Jareth ordered food to go and they took it to their shared room. It was a simple meal of fish and chips, but it was filling. “How is your side?”

“Fine, Sire” Ondine replied between bites.

“Take down your hair” Jareth ordered. Ondine furrowed her brow and watched him to see if he was serious. “Do it.” Ondine wiped her hands off and sat back in her chair. She unpinned her hair and unwound her braid. Her hair spilled over her ears and shoulders, making her look human. Jareth smiled. “What a fantastic dichotomy of feminine and masculine. The bear killer and the woman with delicious caramel waves.” Jareth ate a bite of his fish before continuing. “I’m going to leave word for the pixies. I want an audience with them.”

“You really don’t need--” Ondine said.

“No” Jareth said cutting her off. “Think of how long you’ve been this way. I’ve been going through it in my head. It must be torturous.”

“I’ve learned to deal with it” Ondine replied with indifference.

“What happened earlier with the rabbit?” Jareth asked. He finished his fish and started in on the chips.

“Didn’t you see?” Ondine asked. Jareth raised an eyebrow and waited for her. “It...that tree...it’s going to lose that branch. It’s all out of season.”

“You barely made a sound” Jareth stated. Ondine took a bite of her fish and nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry” Ondine said. “I let myself become worried about the pixies. I could have done serious damage to you, to the horses, to that rabbit, to the forest.”

“What happens during the day?” Jareth asked. Ondine chewed her food and took a deep breath. She had been asked that very question a lot over the years.

“If I make noise, vocal noise” Ondine said softly, pausing to look nervous. “Plant growth happens.”

Ondine coughed a few times as soon as the words left her mouth. She stood up and turned away, wretching and coughing some more.

“My lady” Jareth said with concern. He stood up just as her fit ended. Ondine wiped her mouth and turned around with a spit covered pinecone.

“The price I pay for telling” Ondine whispered in a raspy voice. Coughing up a 4-inch pinecone was never pleasant. It left her feeling like her throat was cleaned out with a wire brush. She tossed the pinecone into a wastebin. Jareth sat down, taking in what had just occurred.

“I suppose you have been used to grow crops” Jareth said solemnly. Ondine nodded. “And, those twelve men that you killed?”

“All I did was greet them” Ondine said. She picked up one of her fried pieces of potato and swirled it in the sauce that the dish came with. “They became trees.”

“That’s a hideously beautiful curse” Jareth whispered. It wasn’t so much praise as it was respect for the idea behind it. “The only way to remove it will be by the pixie who cast it.”

Ondine focused on finishing her meal and Jareth let her. He watched her eat in the way that lonely people eat, kind of a sloppy, eat-it-quick sort of way that says no one has been around to see them dine in a great while.

“Why were you sent?” Jareth asked after a while. Ondine was down to two fries. She left them alone and sat back in her chair.

“I don’t know” Ondine said, her voice scratchy. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I spend most of my time working on not speaking during the day. It was only the weapons keeper who came to check in on me every so often. After the incident, everyone was scared. I was moved to a shack on the far side of the gardens, away from everyone else.” Ondine’s jaw clenched briefly. “I don’t know why I was sent. I just...I was handed my orders.”

“You still trained as a guard member?” Jareth asked. Ondine nodded ‘yes’ before saying mostly. “Mostly?”

“Just the basics over and over again” Ondine said. “I was expected to work the gardens and use my curse to produce food for the others. I was not to socialize, for the most part, and I had to adjust to being looked over...a worker bee in worn out armor.”

“One scream from you and a whole army could be stopped” Jareth said. “You could regrow forests and save starving people.”

“One scream from me and it would be everyone on the battlefield would be affected, animals included” Ondine tensely replied. Ondine stood up and walked a circle around the room.

“One black sheep to another” Jareth began. “I can understand the ache of shunning. I will try to help you out, Lady Ondine. We just need to get to Grousloge for the treaty first.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Ondine replied with something less than actual thanks. The rest of the evening was spent quietly. Jareth scribbling furiously in his journal and Ondine reading her book. The silence was only cut short when Jareth put his journal away for the night.

“We should make Grousloge in two days” Jareth said. “Tomorrow we should be able to make it to Rose City, but after that we have to deal with Bone Pass.”

“Bone Pass shouldn’t be too bad this time of year” Ondine replied. “You will have safe passage, Sire.”

“I’m absolutely played out” Jareth said softly. He got up and extinguished a handful of candles, dimming the room. “Good night, Lady Stone.”

“Good night, Your Majesty” Ondine replied.

The ride to Rose City was not a hard one. Ondine had cleaned up her armor for the ride and, just in case any pixies saw her, she wore her owl face helmet until they cleared the forest. She could feel the bad mood clinging to her back like one of the king’s handsy goblins. For the ride, Ondine was glad that she was not allowed to speak.

The third day of riding was met with a cold day. It seemed that all the animals in the forest were hibernating and Ondine couldn’t blame them. This was the time of year she preferred to be inside working on processing her harvest by canning, pickling, and making things that the parliament guard could store away during the winter.

They reached Rose City by mid-afternoon. Rose City was lovely in all seasons. The mortar and concrete used for the buildings was always tinged with a natural rose color from the local quarries. The city was also known for its year-round roses. Right now, the yellow winter roses were just beginning to bloom. The sunshine-colored roses were usually a big hit in winter. It was such a high contrast to the greys and blues. Rose City was also the last place to stop before Bone Pass, if one was heading to the coast.

“Let’s stop in here for a quick bite” Jareth said hopping down from his horse and hitching it to a post. Ondine followed him, removing her helmet just before entering the small pub. Jareth ordered for them upon entering the pub. “Two hot specials.” They took up a table against a wall, where they could see the windows clearly. “We could push on and get to Grousloge late tonight.”

“It’s hot stew today” A rotund lady said cheerfully. She deposited two big bowls of stew and a basket with a small loaf of steamy bread onto the table. “Anything to drink?”

“A peach cider for me” Jareth replied. Ondine nodded and signaled that she would like one too. “Two peach ciders.”

“You’re in luck. We are barely able to get peach cider here, but we have a little left from our monthly delivery” The woman said. She hurried to fill the order.

“This needs to become a new trade route” Jareth said softly to Ondine. When the lady came back with their ciders, Jareth spoke up. “Any word on Bone Pass today? We need to get to Grousloge.”

“Oh my” The lady said holding her hands in front of her. “I’m not sure. I spend all my time in here.” She looked around and seemed to find someone in the pub. “Let me go ask one of my regulars. I’ll be right back.”

Ondine was hunched over her bowl, nearly half way through her stew. It was full of rabbit, vegetables, fresh herbs, and delicious hot broth. Jareth sighed and cleared his throat. Ondine looked up and slowly sat upright after noticing his outright look of disgust.

“Perhaps you should work on your table etiquette” Jareth quipped. He reached for a chunk of bread. “You eat like one of my goblins.” Ondine pointed at herself, then at her bowl, and then signaled “no”. “Eat your food and be respectable about it.”

“Sir?” The lady called out as she approached the table. “Sir, my friend over there told me that Bone Pass is currently impassable. The tribes are at it again, despite the snow.”

“Thank you” Jareth said with a smile. “We will have to figure out when we can pass.”

“You’re welcome” The lady said with a bubbly tone. The unasked question lingered between King and Knight as they finished their food, do they stay or go?

Jareth stood at the window in the room with a pout. Snow fell from the sky in large wet clusters and they were stuck at an inn in Rose City watching it. Ondine sat on her bed finishing up her book. Jareth had been frowning at the window for nearly an hour and she was getting bored.

“Damn snow” Jareth grumbled for the fifth time. Ondine waited until she was completely finished with her book before getting off the bed. She pulled on her boots and stood up. “Where are you going?” He turned to face her. She held up her book and pulled two coins from a belt pouch. She tossed her book the bed and reached for her cloak. “I can just wait here for you.” Ondine tilted her head a little. “Leave me for a while. Go do what you need to. I’ll be here, in this room, door locked.”

Against her better judgement, Ondine nodded and left. She was on a quest for a new book.

Jareth was deep in paperwork when Ondine returned. Jareth looked up at her, but went right back to his work. Ondine tossed two books onto her bed and checked the window and bathroom. Everything looked secure.

“You weren’t gone for very long” Jareth finally said. His work was interrupted when a book was shoved between him and his paperwork. In gilted letters it read “The Garden of Lilies by Monserrat”. A piece of paper stuck out from the top of the book. Jareth took the book and looked up at Ondine. “What is this?” Ondine gestured to the bookmark and Jareth opened the book. It was a book of poetry and Jareth read the marked poem aloud. “I sit upon my chair of gold and wait. I watch from my high tower and wait. Down below I see them scamper like mice. My crystals show me beauties and I wait. My pain is my fear and I wait. Stay away or rise above is the best advice.” Jareth looked up at Ondine. “That’s an awful poem. It’s sophmoric at best.”

Ondine sighed and crossed the small room to sit on her bed. Jareth tossed the book of poetry aside and looked as if he was finished with his work. Exhaustion fell over his face. He collected his papers and tucked them away in a leather portfolio.

“Would you be kind enough to rub my shoulders for me?” Jareth asked. Ondine gave him a look and made a few gestures that involved tapping her dagger. “You’re not just a knight, you’re the gardener. Get over here and do it.”

Ondine took a deep breath and begrudgingly moved to perch herself behind the king on his small bed. He was naturally taller than her, so she tossed a pillow on the floor and gestured to it. Without complaint he slid down to sit on the pillow. Ondine moved so she had one leg on each side of his body. Her hands shook as she reached for his shoulders and she stopped to shake them out. She began with a light kneading of his shoulders and upper back.

“You can go a bit harder, I’m not made of glass” Jareth said. It was awkward for her and applying more pressure just seemed to compound that feeling. Ondine did the best she could and was relieved when she felt him relax a little. “That feels much better.”

Ondine moved to her bed as soon as she possibly could. Jareth watched her from his position on the floor. He gave her a smile. “Nervous, My Lady?” The knight put on a firm face and picked up her book. “I can understand your reluctance with everyone avoiding you for so long.”

She took a deep breath and glanced at the window. She had heard this very thing from the weapons keeper many times. It was just pity and Ondine didn’t want it. It must have shown on her face because Jareth stopped and scooted to sit back on his bed.

“What a pity” Jareth muttered. He picked at his papers, bored with them for the moment. He picked up the poetry book and flipped through it, stopping to read a poem here and there. Time was passing slowly and it bothered him. Jareth stood and gracefully, quickly pulled on his cloak and boots. Ondine began pulling on her boots, following his leads. “You don’t have to go with me.”

Ondine gave him a look and pulled on her own cloak.

“My Lady, if something happens, I’m sure I can take care of it” Jareth replied. Ondine simply shook her head ‘no’. Her hands were a flurry of gestures and Jareth rolled his eyes. With a flick of his wrist he produced a crystal that turned, with a pop, into a sheet of parchment and a quill. Ondine took the proffered items and furiously wrote down her reply. Jareth read the parchment as soon as it was thrust into his face. “You asked for my help and I will do my duty. Yes...mmm-hmm...What if someone finds out who you are and what you’re doing? Why request help if you didn’t want it?” Jareth sighed and looked at Ondine without finishing the note. “Lady, we have had no troubles so far. I can keep a low profile and--“

Ondine pulled Jareth, forcefully, to the mirror in the room and shook her head ‘no’.

“How dare you manhandle me in such a way!” Jareth hissed at her. His hand connected with her face with a crisp slap. “I’ll have no troubles out there. Don’t follow me...gardner.”

Ondine felt her face redden as the king stormed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth must travel to a kingdom with one of his family's guards, Lady Ondine Stone. This is an adventure story, not a romance, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get a little cheeky. Does contain some bad weather, a curse, and some fighting. CRYSTAL OWL AWARD 2016 - Best OC

The blonde king sat in a pub booth with a journal and quill. He had a hearty sandwich in front of him that he had only nibbled at and a partial pint of dark ale. He was ignoring everyone around him, focused solely on his writing. The pub was gradually becoming noisier and rowdier. The snow outside had driven many of the townsfolk inside.

More people came into the pub. Ale was passed out again and again, food was served, drunks began to become louder, women looser, and it appeared that most were in good cheer. Across the pub, in a dark corner, a hooded figure sat quietly watching the blonde king. As the noise level grew, the king grew irritated and finally closed his journal. He frowned at the nearby noisy patrons and focused on finishing his food.

“Excuse me” A grumble of a voice said. The king, chewing his food, looked up at the person who had approached him. It was a tall man in brown leathers and a dark green hooded cloak. “You look awfully familiar, sir.”

“I don’t get out this way often” Jareth replied after swallowing. “I’m sure you have me confused with someone else.” The cloaked man sat across from Jareth without bothering to ask. “Excuse me.”

“I think I know exactly who you are” The man replied. Jareth frowned and narrowed his eyes.

“Leave my booth” Jareth ordered. The man chuckled and remained. “Who do you think you are?”

“I am someone who knows traveling royalty when I see them” The man said conspiratorially. “I am also someone who keeps track of exchange rates and such.”

“Exchange rates?” Jareth repeated. A hand holding a knife slid silently over from the next booth until it found the cloaked man’s neck where it rested. The conversation stopped.

“Would anyone exchange anything for the likes of you?” Ondine softly asked the man. Ondine pulled the man’s hood back, so Jareth could see his face. He was some sort of half-breed by the look of his ears and his strong jawline. “Your name sir.”

“Keenan” The man said. Ondine pushed the knife against his throat a little. “Careful woman.”

“Careful, Keenan” Jareth said. “That’s my personal guard you’re talking to.”

“Your Majesty, I would suggest leaving” Ondine suggested. Jareth took a sip of his beer, not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him.

“Nonsense” Jareth replied. “I’m going to finish this.”

“Most personal guards have more sway when it comes to protecting their person of interest” Keenan said amused. The rowdy pub crowd seemed to hardly notice the hushed incident. Two laughing young men, each with a pint in their hand, passed by. “Help me! They’re trying to rob me!”

Jareth and Ondine looked at the two young men, and the two young men looked at them and the knife being held to Keenan’s throat. Pregnant pause led a sudden rush of commotion. The young men shouted and pulled Ondine from Keenan. Others in the pub stepped in and pulled Jareth from the booth. The merriment of the evening had turned into yelling and threats and a few fists being thrown around.

Ondine pulled Jareth back into their room and locked the door. She pushed him up against the wall, one hand bracing him up and the other undoing his cloak. The king had a black eye and a broken nose. He was on the brink of consciousness thanks to the lugs at the pub. Ondine walked him over to his bed and sat him down.

Jareth mumbled something incoherant and his eyes closed.

“Wake up” Ondine said to him. She undid her own cloak and tossed it aside. “Your Majesty, you need to stay awake until I can get you cleaned up.”

Ondine retrieved a warm damp cloth from the bathroom and started cleaning up the king’s face. His left eye was swelling shut. Jareth winced as Ondine tried cleaning up the blood from around his nose.

“You look like a common street brawler” Ondine said softly. She picked up one of Jareth’s gloved hands and had him hold the rag to his nose. “This is going to hurt.”

Ondine gently placed her fingers on his nose and set it back in place. It was quick and painful. Jareth’s outburst confirmed it. The rag at his nostrils had a burst of red after the nose was reset, but the bleeding quickly stopped.

“You will be fine, Sire” Ondine assured him. “The unfortunate thing is that we must alter our travel plans. We need to leave.”

“Find that man and kill him” Jareth said after he regained his composure a little. Ondine left Jareth’s side and returned with a fresh rag. She pressed it to his swollen face.

“No” Ondine replied. “We already caused enough trouble for tonight.”

“Look at you” Jareth finally said looking at her with his good eye. Ondine’s face was swollen. Her cheek and lip were split open and blood was drying around her nose. Her hair was pulled and frizzed, making her appear half-crazy. “You look terrible.”

“Very couth” Ondine grumbled. Jareth took the rag from her and shooed her away. Ondine took the opportunity to get a damp rag for herself from the bathroom.

“I want to rest before we travel” Jareth told the knight. Ondine took a deep breath and paced around the room. “If we keep quiet tonight, we should be fine in the morning.”

“If we’re staying the night, then I suggest we leave extra early” Ondine replied. Jareth agreed. Ondine changed into her loose set of night clothes and checked the door. It was still locked. She checked the window. It was locked and no one seemed to be particularly interested in their window. “I’ll stay up and keep watch.”

“We’re fine” Jareth said moving slowly. He had a slight limp and a sore side. “Just rest and recover.”

“That Keenan fellow is out there waiting for us” Ondine replied. Jareth shed his two layers of shirts and pulled on something loose and clean. Ondine stepped into the bathroom and rinsed her rag. “He will try to follow us when we leave.”

“His cover is blown, we know his face, perhaps he was scared off” Jareth said with a groan. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his boots off.

“Probably not” Ondine said. “Your rag, sire.”

“We won’t know” Jareth said tossing his rag to her. “Until we venture out and I really want rest before anything else arises.”

“I didn’t get a good look at him” Ondine confessed while rinsing the king’s rag.

“I saw him” Jareth replied. Ondine brought him a refreshened rag and then sat on her own bed. The king was in his own loose clothing and took to lounging on his bed with the rag over his swollen eye.

“I’m supposed to be your guard. I need to know what he looked like” Disappointment filled Ondine’s voice. She pulled at her hair until her braids were undone and her hair fell about her shoulders. Jareth held out a hand and conjured up a crystal. In the crystal was the man’s face. Ondine studied the face for a moment. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” Jareth replied. The crystal popped like a bubble and the king went back to dealing with his face. Ondine went through a saddle bag and pulled out a small vial.

“Here, sire” Ondine said. She stepped over to the king’s bed and leaned over the king. She opened the vial and dispensed two tablets. “I don’t have many of these, but they should help with the pain.”

“Aquadine tablets?” Jareth asked. Ondine nodded. Jareth eagerly took the two pills and awaited their quick pain relief. They were similar to the Aboveground’s asprin tablets, but were stronger and increased healing efforts. They were not easy to come by Underground as the plants to make them were nearly extinct. “Thank you.”

“Sleep, Your Majesty” Ondine said curling up on her bed. “We will leave early, before the sun rises.”

Ondine and Jareth left Rose City on their sleepy horses during the witching hour. The city was asleep and only a few street lamps were lit. They trudged through the snow, heading for Bone Pass. The night was oddly warm for a winter’s eve and the moon was enough to illuminate their path.

“When we get to Bone Pass, we have to move with stealth if there is fighting between the tribes” Ondine said.

“How are you so alert?” Jareth groaned. “I feel like a dozen goblins jumped on my face.”

“Part of the training” Ondine replied. “Who is against this treaty of yours? Who has a price on your head?”

“There are a handful of kingdoms that dislike me in general, or the goblins” Jareth said dismissively. “There are a few that dislike Grousloge, but not many.”

“Your answer is that the enemy could be any of these kingdoms?” Ondine clarified.

“Yes” Jareth replied. He almost heard her snide remark that she made to herself. “Let’s just hurry to Bone Pass. I want to get to Grousloge before mid-morning.”

It wasn’t far to Bone Pass, but the sun had begun to rise leaving Ondine voiceless. As the black sky faded into the darkest of blues near the horizon, the pass was hard to make out. It seemed still, calm, peaceful, but there was the lingering smell of smoke and something charred. Jareth and Ondine entered the pass by staying on the road until the tree coverage fell away to an open plain. Their horses walked on, the clomping of their hooves muffled a little by the snow, but still seemingly loud in the still dusk.

“I don’t see or hear anyone” Jareth told Ondine. The road sloped a little downward and a distant fire could be seen. Ondine pointed and Jareth nodded. “Perhaps they’ll leave.”

“Perhaps they will” A voice called out from near them. Ondine drew a dagger as she turned to see who spoke, but could only see the slight ember in a low-set pipe. “About time you showed up.”

“Who are you? Show yourself” Jareth demanded. From the shadows a horse was heard moving through the snow and stopped as soon as the rider could be seen. It was the fellow from the pub. “Keenan.”

“Your Majesty” Keenan said with a florid hand gesture. He was a sturdy man with enlarged rounded ears, a bulbous nose, a strong jaw, and eyes that reflected yellow in the night. Ondine moved to place herself and her horse between the king and Keenan. “Your the lass that held me at knife-point.”

“I wouldn’t cross her if I were you” Jareth said with a smirk. Keenan shifted a little, his saddle creaking in the calm dusk, and the fur and wool cloak around his broad shoulders made a heavy sound when he moved his arms. He puffed on his pipe, letting smoke billow from his mouth like a dragon, and then held the pipe between his fingers.

“You two can come with me” Keenan said as if they had all agreed upon something. “Come, you don’t want to go through the pass. The tribes are fighting ahead.”

“We’ve been told as much” Jareth replied. Ondine risked a glance at Jareth and gestured to her eyes. “Half troll I do believe. Is that right, Kimberly?”

“Keenan and yes, it is” Keenan replied. Ondine and Jareth found themselves with a hand cannon pointed in their direction. He tilted his head a little while watching the two in front of him. “Why aren’t you talking, lady?”

“She doesn’t talk to rapacious toads” Jareth said with a daring grin.

“She talked just fine last night” Keenan replied. He dumped his pipe out and tucked it away. Slowly, Ondine slipped a small dart-like object from her belt.

“Who’s paying you?” Jareth asked. With a flick of the wrist Ondine flung the metal object and it hit Keenan in the shoulder, making him cry out. Keenan reached for the metal dart and was hit in head with a crystal. The hand cannon went off as Keenan tried to ward off the blow. The hand cannon, similar to a blunderbuss, was only good for a single deadly shot; this one was wasted on the night sky.

Jareth turned and hurried down the road. Ondine followed him, but not before sticking Keenan with another throwing dart. As they hurried deeper into the pass, they could hear Keenan yelling at them. He would get them. There was danger ahead. He would enjoy turning them in. His words were lost quickly in the dark.

“That idiot!” Jareth yelled to Ondine as they hurried. The pass had echoed with the noise from the hand cannon and it was becoming apparent that it had drawn attention. In the distance the single fire had quickly become multiple fires, some moving around - torches. They pushed on until they couldn’t help but slow down. The distant fires were moving to the road.

Jareth and Ondine slowed down.

“Damn” Jareth hissed. Ondine got his attention and then signaled to her throat. “What the blazes do you want?” Ondine pointed back the way they came, then tapped her chest, pointed to the torches, and tapped her throat. Jareth’s eyes were wide already, but he seemed to understand. “Be quick about it. I don’t want to be at the mercy of that mercenary.” Before he could ride off, Ondine slipped down from her horse and handed Jareth the reins. “What?”

Ondine pointed for them to go and then headed towards the torches. The torch bearers blocked the road. They were in war paint, fur, and leathers. Ondine pulled out her short sword and stood before the people before her.

“Halt!” A burly man yelled. “No one passes here without--“

Ondine screamed and ended the words. Through the snow, what appeared to be black things, jutted upwards. The tribe froze in place, some contorting into the spookiest of forms while others melted into dark splotches on the already dark ground. She took a breath and screamed again. Any last survivors were caught up, feet turning to gnarled roots and their bodies turning into brush. A few early morning birds fell to the ground near Ondine and became flowers emerging from the snow crusted road.

Ondine became quiet. She felt guilty, but the feeling of regret was absent. She stepped and crushed a flower. Perhaps there was a little regret. She hadn’t wanted to hurt the birds.

Ondine was perched on a low branch of a new tree when someone approached her. She didn’t get up or reach for a weapon. She just waited to see who it was. The early hours had started throwing violent hues in the sky of pink and orange, the air itself seemed to be made of cobalt blue. It was the eyes that gave away the man.

“Banshee!” Keenan said in astonishment. His eyes were still reflecting yellow in the darkness. “I’ve never seen this before.” Ondine let her leg swing as she kept an eye on the half-troll. “Where’s that king of yours?” Ondine tapped her throat and Keenan put a hand up. “You don’t have to answer, thanks.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth must travel to a kingdom with one of his family's guards, Lady Ondine Stone. This is an adventure story, not a romance, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get a little cheeky. Does contain some bad weather, a curse, and some fighting. CRYSTAL OWL AWARD 2016 - Best OC

As the sun rose, Jareth found footprints to follow. Where the tribal warriors had blocked the road stood the rising of a forested patch of land. Twisted trees and sprawling brush only instigated the darkest of assumptions for what must have been a terrifying few moments. The tracks followed the road, footprints and a set of horse tracks.

“At least they’re heading in the proper direction” Jareth said to the two horses.

“Where are you from? I’m from all over the place” Keenan said while prepping his pipe. “Where did you train? You’re damn sneaky you know. I didn’t even see you move to get those shards you hit me with.” He struck a match and lit his pipe. The curved pipe hung from his lips almost down to his chest and was delicate enough to be of Elf origin. “I’m going to get you back you know.”

Ondine simply walked and ignored the man upon the horse. The plain was quiet. It rose here and there, but it was mostly flat. They trudged through the snow, heading up a low hill. Ondine had hope that she would be able to see the king when they reached the top.

“You won’t speak at all?” Keenan asked. “What kind of guard are you? I’ve never seen a personal guard so quiet and compliant.” Ondine narrowed her eyes and glared at Keenan. He only laughed. “Are you worth anything? The girl who creates forests. I bet I could sell you to a high bidder.”

Ondine shook her head and ran ahead, climbing to get a better vantage point. She looked out at the open plain, then at Keenan. She frowned and kept moving. He saw it though, the briefest relief in her eyes as she looked around.

“I suppose we’re heading to the coast” Keenan said. He took a quick glance back and saw the dark figure in the distance. He was easy to spot in the vastness of snow. “Suppose I allow you to go there and we collect your king. How much do you think he’s worth?” Ondine stepped a little off the road and sank up to her butt. Her eyes were wide and she opened her mouth as if to give a startled shriek, but she was quiet. A large hand grabbed her by the cloak and pulled her out. “You have to watch the pits around here.”

Ondine sat in the snow and emptied her boots of light colored sand. Keenan just remain atop his horse and watched her. Her face and her long ears were rosy.

“Many folks die in those pits” Keenan told her. She was trying to brush sand from her pants and socks. “I’m glad I was able to save you from certain death.” Ondine’s head fell back a little and she took a deep breath. The man was rarely quiet. “Are you really a knight? You seem oftly petite to be a real knight. Perhaps you stole that armor you’re wearing.” Ondine shoved her feet into her boots and stood up. “Who trained you, little girl?” She punched him in the knee, making the horse whine. Keenan backhanded her, making her fall with an unglamorous plop in the snow. “Crazy harpy. What kind of devil woman are you?”

“Pardon me” Jareth’s familiar voice called out. Keenan looked around and Ondine stood up. There was no one nearby. Jareth could be seen in the distance. “I highly suggest leaving immediately before you find yourself without arms.”

“Who is that?” Keenan asked.

“You know very well who it is” Jareth replied.

“Sorcery” Keenan stated. He rode his steed in a circle and hauled an angry Ondine onto his horse, over the front of his saddle like an old rug. “I have what you’re after Goblin King!”

Keenan placed a large hand on her bum, to steady the crazy girl, and rode off towards Grousloge. He had a plan indeed for taking the sorcerer king into custody.

He was easily stronger than her, but it had taken immense patience to get to the close quarters they had come to share as they approached Grousloge. Keenan was sure he would spend his time, later on, bruised and hopefully healing. Ondine, while mute by choice, had managed to kick, scratch, bite, and stab him a few times until he resorted to roping her hands to her waist. He had also put a gag in her mouth, in case she used her strange abilities on him. She fumed as she sat in front of him on the horse.

The pass had risen up into a mountainous ridge that had thick white and grey clouds looming overhead. Beyond the ridge was an ancient carved out passageway that led down into Grousloge. To keep her from sliding around too much, Keenan held onto Ondine. The trip had been filled with Jareth’s voice at random moments until they had struck a deal to meet up at a place called Butler’s Axe.

In the meantime, Keenan had been sharing his stories. “After the year spent in the Hunter’s Bay, I went north and learned a little blacksmithing in Seven Crowns. I’m no master, but I do enjoy learning about the trades. I can go into any town and find decent work. Most can’t say that. They know a little about one or two things and that’s it. How many trades do you know? You can’t even talk. What do you do when you’re by yourself? Paint or something? I bet you paint something boring like flowers in vases. Have you ever been to Grousloge?”

The non-stop chattering went on and on. As they grew close to the city gates, Keenan removed her gag. The sun was climbing into the sky and Ondine felt her lip twitch with irritation. Grousloge’s capitol, Havil, spanned from the mountains to the coast in a narrow strip of the kingdom. The castle at Havil was incredibly ornate and was considered one of the many must-see sights for any travelers Underground. The castle was known for its pale gray stone, bright red roofs, tall towers, and imposing outer wall that displayed reliefs with nautical themes. Havil was known for its seafood, of course, and for its importance in the aquatic trade route. It was the most strategically placed coastal city and if a blockade was set up, trade Underground could very nearly cease.

“Havil isn’t the worst place to be” Keenan told Ondine. Ondine moved her head to take in the new city. “Hey, watch your ears! You’re going to poke my eye out.”

They slowly made their way through the streets until Keenan felt comfortable with an inn of his choice. The half-troll flashed the innkeeper a yellow paper and no one blinked an eye when Keenan hauled Ondine into the inn over his shoulder.

“You’re heavier than you look” Keenan mentioned after he dumped Ondine onto a bed that was barely more than a poor cot. The room was without a window. Feelings of being cooped up gave way to a shiver of anxiety; cold sweat trickled down Ondine’s spine, making her even more uncomfortable. Keenan on the other hand was going through his only bag. Ondine watched him pull things out until he finally found what he wanted, toiletries. He went over to the small sink and mirror and set his things in place around the sink.

“Do you need anything?” Keenan asked. He looked down at his things before he Ondine had time to nod her head. He hooked his leather strap to the sink ring and started prepping his shaving kit. Ondine moved around until she was able to stand up. “Where are you going?” Ondine turned so he could see her hands. She pointed frantically at the toilet. “Sure, use it. Don’t pee yourself, girl.”

Ondine hurried over to the toilet, which was simply in the corner of the room, and tried her hardest to move her pants. Keenan watched for a moment and ended up laughing. Her knees were knocked together and she was moving side to side. Keenan took pity on the knight and undid one of her hands. Relief over took her as the freed hand meant that she could do what she needed to do.

“Don’t try anything” Keenan said with a grin. Ondine tried not to stare at him as he removed his light armor, layers of shirts, and his heavy vest. The half-troll had a very broad chest that complimented his height and strong jaw. Keenan pressed a rag to one of the small stab wounds, attempting to clean himself up. He pulled a bandage from his toiletry bag and applied it. “Geez, you got me good.” Ondine finished her business and returned to the cot, watching the tall half-troll the whole time. He caught her gaze and winked at her. “Like what you see?” Ondine’s response was an over the top eyeroll. “Yeah, you like what you see.”

Keenan splashed water on his face and applied the shaving cream to his face. He scraped a straight razor along the leather strip before he began shaving his face. Ondine watched him almost curiously.

“You look as though you haven’t seen a man shave” Keenan said between flicks of the razor. Ondine looked around the dull room and took a deep breath. “I always enjoy cleaning up after a few days on the road. I suppose that’s fairly normal.” He watched, in the mirror, as Ondine shifted until she was lying down on the cot. “We will meet up with your king soon.”

Keenan was quiet enough to finish shaving relatively quickly. He wiped his face and put his shirt layers back on, all the while keeping an eye on his captive. She almost appeared to be napping, though her fingers were untying her one secured hand.

“Am I fit to approach a king?” Keenan asked turning to Ondine. Ondine frowned at him and then looked up at the ceiling. “Don’t give me your attitude, woman. You’re lucky you’re with me and not a truly despicable character.”

Ondine looked at him, drew a knee up, and crossed the other leg over it, as one might when sitting. Keenan moved to lean against the wall at the head of her cot. From her position, Ondine could definitely see his large set teeth that looked sharper than non-troll teeth.

Jareth entered Grousloge and kept his hood pulled over his head. He wasted no time in approaching the grand castle. It was easily three times the size of his castle in the Goblin City. Four guards and a barred gate blocked his way into the castle.

“Papers” One iron clad guard demanded. Jareth pulled out a small leather folio and handed it to the guard. He opened it and it didn’t take long for him to nod and pass it back. “Why do you have two horses?”

“I lost my travel companion, but she should be here” Jareth replied.

“Leave the second horse inside this gate” The guard ordered. “You can pick him up when you leave.” He flicked his hand and the gate slowly opened. “Diplomat coming through.”

Jareth nodded and passed through the first gate of the castle. He left the horse, as ordered, and continued on. Grousloge had seen many wars and as a result they had three castle gates to pass through before reaching the actual castle. At the last gate, a guard led him to the castle entrance, where two stable boys took their horses, and led him inside.

“A diplomat from the Labyrinth, sir” The guard announced as they encountered one of the king’s advisors. The man was balding and had a long beaky nose. His robes were fine navy blue and he wore a sash with the king’s colors.

“Oh, excellent” The advisor said. “I am Lord Veneback, advisor to the king. To whom do I have the pleasure?”

“I always take care of treaties myself” Jareth stated while pushing back his hood. In one hand he held a leather document holder.

“King Jareth” Lord Veneback said with an immediate bow.

“I have pressing business with the king” Jareth said firmly. Lord Veneback nodded and led Jareth through the castle. Lord Veneback made a show of talking about the paintings and items that they passed, as if he required Jareth’s approval of the castle’s show of wealth. After a stretch through the corridors, Veneback finally delivered Jareth to the king’s private study.

“About time” Jareth groused to himself. The private study wasn’t overly large. It was decorated in two shades of blue, green, and brass. King Reginald looked up when the doors opened and stood when Jareth entered. “King Reginald.”

Jareth bowed and Reginald gave him a nod. “King Jareth. Good to see you again. I’m surprised to see you. I was expecting you to send a royal diplomat.” Reginald looked at Veneback. “Sit Veneback. We will require you to be our witness.”

“I prefer to handle these things personally” Jareth replied. Reginald gestured for him to sit down in one of the leather chairs facing his large desk. Jareth opened the document tube and pulled out the treaty scrolls. “I made a few changes that I wanted to go over with you before we sign.”

“As did I” Reginald said. He opened a full-size portfolio case and pulled out his own copy. The kings exchanged their edited treaties and began reading them over. The treaty itself wasn’t terribly thick, only fourteen pages, but the wording was very political and could easily become confounding.

After nearly twenty minutes of reading and making mental notes, Jareth found himself re-reading the same paragraph for a third time. He rubbed his face and stretched his neck. He knew the original treaty backwards and forwards. He skimmed down the page and found the next edited paragraph.

“What is the annual production rate of peach cider?” Reginald finally asked. Jareth looked up from the treaty papers.

“Around 11 million liters” Jareth replied. “I’m sure we could increase it if the demand is there.”

“I want a guaranteed 6 million liters a year” Reginald said. Jareth nodded at the simple request. Peach cider was best from his kingdom and was highly sought after in the kingdoms without specific trade agreements with the Labyrinth.

“You can guarantee 2.5 million kilos of fish a year?” Jareth asked.

“Easily” Reginald said with a smile. “What about the musgravite? I know your goblins are dying to mine.”

“60%” Jareth said. A servant entered with a trolley of goodies. Tea was handed out and the three men each selected biscuits and sandwiches to nibble on. The servant left the trolley in the study.

“Those are my mountains, King Jareth” Reginald replied. “50%”

“75% and your royal stamp engraved on each stone” Jareth countered. The tea did wonders for his countenance. Reginald chuckled.

“Alright 65% for you” Reginald said. “But, any other minerals and metals of value come to me.”

“Yes” Jareth said in agreement. The men altered the documents to reflect their decisions.

“Excuse me, Your Majesties” Lord Veneback said. “What about the trade route? Who supplies the road patrol?”

“If I need to set up a patrol from my kingdom to the edge of Hanslow Forest, I can do that” Jareth said. “We can set up patrol towers in two or three spots.”

“Leaving me with Bone Pass” Reginald groaned. Jareth set his copy of the treaty down and focused on drinking his tea.

“My companion took care of one of the tribes” Jareth reported. “Fighting should be reduced.”

“That’s a feat” Lord Veneback said astonished.

“An entire tribe?” Reginald asked. Jareth nodded.

“Yes” Jareth said. “There were threats upon the two of us.”

Reginald sat back in his chair; things were obviously rolling over in his mind. Lord Veneback was watching the two kings as if he were at a tennis match. Jareth picked up one of his biscuits and ate it.

“You have a powerful companion, King Jareth” Reginald finally said. He looked as if he was playing out various scenarios in his head.

“I bring you no threat, King Reginald” Jareth said trying to ease the coastal king’s sudden change in demeanor. “I only wish to finish up this treaty and return to my kingdom.”

“Yes” Reginald said slightly weary. “Well, let’s get you on your way Goblin King.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth must travel to a kingdom with one of his family's guards, Lady Ondine Stone. This is an adventure story, not a romance, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get a little cheeky. Does contain some bad weather, a curse, and some fighting. CRYSTAL OWL AWARD 2016 - Best OC

Butler’s Axe was a busy market in the early morning and afternoon, but by the evening it was locked up and nearly deserted. Jareth approached on foot. He was trying to be stealthy and horses would only clip-clop on the cobblestone road, despite the snow. He stuck to the shadows and observed before simply walking out into the open.

Under the street lamps, Keenan sat upon his large horse with Ondine across the saddle like a sack of potatoes. As far as Jareth could tell she was bound by rope, but was otherwise unharmed. Ondine squirmed around and Keenan just placed a large hand on her lower back to keep her from sliding from the horse.

Snow was falling from the sky and the cloud coverage made the sky dark grey as the sun began to set. Keenan looked around, generally peeved that he had to wait so long for the king. He looked around the open space and finally saw a hooded figure emerge from the shadows.

“It’s about time” Keenan called out. “Your Highness.”

“Patience is a virtue” Jareth retorted. “I want my guard back.”

“I want to collect on your bounty” Keenan replied. Jareth stalked towards Keenan and passed right through them, vanishing. “What the--?”

A crystal hit Keenan squarely in the chest and a second one knocked him from his saddle. Ondine fell with him and ended up squirming on the ground like a worm.

“You coward!” Keenan yelled as he got up. He pulled Ondine upright and looked around. Jareth was standing underneath the street lamp glaring at Keenan. Keenan’s horse backed up and wandered away from what it sensed to be an upcoming fight. As soon as the horse walked away, Keenan found himself facing two Jareth’s. “Face me.”

“I am facing you” The two figures said. Keenan withdrew a knife and pressed the blade to Ondine’s throat. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Keenan let the blade cut deep enough to elicit blood and let Ondine fall to the ground. He was quick to put a large foot against her throat. There was a metallic jingle before Keenan tossed a golden set of handcuffs towards the two figures.

“Put those on and I let her go” Keenan demanded. The two figures moved, each ignoring the cuffs. They stalked around Keenan like predators. “I have no qualms about killing this vile thing. She’s bitten me, stabbed me, and her hand gestures are the worst.”

“I won’t argue with you there” Both Jareth figures replied. They were both twirling crystals in their hands. Keenan growled at the figures and increased the pressure on Ondine’s neck. She whimpered. Both figures of the king attacked. The crystals acted like energy blasts and threw Keenan to the ground. This far away from the Labyrinth, it was all that Jareth could manage, aside from parlor tricks such as the disembodied voice.

Keenan was quick to pick himself up. He found himself watching Jareth stand up with Ondine; she was free from the ropes and reaching for her short sword. Keenan got to his feet and charged both of them. His knife cut through the air and Ondine’s sword slice in an upward motion, both hitting targets. Jareth cried out in pain and bent over holding his face. Keenan fell to his knees in the snow, too shocked to say anything.

Ondine watched as blood started staining the snow around Keenan. It wasn’t a large amount of blood, but enough to end things.

“We’re leaving” Ondine said firmly.

“Bitch” Keenan tried to say without his voice wavering. He held his stomach with one of his large hands. He moved to stand up, but found his knees wobbly. “I’m going to find you.”

“You do that” Ondine replied. She touched Jareth’s back and guided him back towards the street. She glanced at Keenan and saw him lean against a post in obvious pain. She hurried the king along. “We need to get out of here before we are followed.”

“Cut through the alley” Jareth mumbled. They hurried into the dark alley hustling to avoid being followed.

Jareth led them to a small inn with a lit-up pub on the ground floor. The room Jareth had was similar to the last few. In the light of the room Ondine could see Jareth’s injury. A long cut trailed from Jareth’s jaw, across his cheek, and across the bridge of his nose. The cut was deep enough, especially on the cheek, that it was still bleeding.

“Are you alright?” Jareth asked sitting on one of the beds. Ondine retrieved a damp cloth and pressed it to Jareth’s face.

“Yes” Ondine replied. “You don’t look so great.” She cleaned up his cheek to get a better look at the cut. “You might need stitches.”

“It hurts” Jareth groaned. “I can’t believe that oaf sliced me.”

“Well I got him” Ondine said. “I can stitch this up, but I need my things from my bags.”

Jareth tossed a crystal and when it hit the floor Ondine’s saddle bags appeared. “There.”

Ondine went through her things and found her first aid kit. She sat next to the king and prepped her things. “This won’t be pleasant.”

“Just be done with it already” Jareth said closing his eyes. It didn’t take Ondine long, but for the king it was a long few minutes. Four stitches later, the king was sewn up.

“I’m done” Ondine said. She sterilized the needle and put her things away. “Thank you for coming for me. You didn’t have to do that.”

“You still need to get me home” Jareth replied. He touched the stitches and winced. “What did that brute do to you?”

“He just talked a lot” Ondine said blankly.

“He had you bound and gagged” Jareth stated. He removed his outerwear and watched his guard.

“Yes” Ondine said hanging up her cloak. She unfastened her leather armor. “I did stab him in the side at one point. Probably has something to do with that.”

“Why didn’t you kill him?” Jareth asked sternly. Ondine removed her light gambeson. Her oatmeal colored shirt underneath had a little blood staining it from the previous bear attack, sweat stained the shirt, and it smelled of body odor.

“If he doesn’t get to a doctor soon, he will die” Ondine said as if it were simple. The king wrinkled his nose.

“Go bathe, warrior” Jareth ordered. “You smell nearly as bad as my bog.”

“Your Majesty” Ondine thanked with an excessive bow and small smile. She grabbed a handful of her things. “I am glad that you aren’t hurt, badly.”

The snow on the ground was numbing Keenan’s backside as he lay there bleeding. The wound hurt, especially when he inhaled. How long had he been on the ground now? It felt like hours. He looked up at the sky. Snow was falling and landed on his face with, he was certain, insouciant manner. He blinked away a snowflake and found himself looking up at his horse.

“I think I need a doctor Abner” Keenan said to the large horse. The horse nudged him a little and Keenan raised his free hand to pet the horse’s face. His other hand was still warm with blood. The horse snorted and tugged on Keenan’s shoulder-length hair, urging Keenan to get up. Keenan begun by slowly rolling over so he would be able to get to his knees. He cried out and groaned until he managed to sit back on his knees. He looked up at his horse. “Is it bad?”

The horse nudged him in the face and stood there. Keenan’s head floated around in a dizzy spell as he stood up. She had sliced him deeper than he had originally thought. He could feel more blood hitting his hand. Abner stood still as Keenan gripped the reins and horn of the saddle. Keenan unleashed a slew of curse words as he tried to get onto the saddle. He managed the feat on the second try. With a nudge of his heels, Abner moved.

“I think we should take our time getting back” Jareth said as soon as he was cleaned up for the night. Ondine was in her usual loose night clothes and had her hair down in waves.

“Sire, I think it best to just get you back to your kingdom to prevent any more incidents” Ondine said in opposition. Jareth sat on his bed and frowned. There was a knock at the door and Ondine stood to answer it. “I put in an order for some food.”

A young maid stood there with a tray of food. Ondine took it, thanking the girl, and shut the door with her foot. Ondine balanced the tray on the small table and hurried to lock the door. It was a double ploughman’s platter with cheese wedges, cut vegetables, cold cuts, a few pickled items, and two hearty rolls. There was also a hot pot of tea and a mugs.

“I wasn’t sure if you had eaten” Ondine replied. Jareth moved over to inspect the platter and opted for a cheese wedge and some cold turkey. Ondine filled the two mugs with tea. “How did the treaty signing go?”

“Not that it’s your business” Jareth said. “But, it went well. We came to an agreement on matters and there is no fear of King Reginald sending his men after us, which is what I’m sure you were asking about.”

“Yes, Your Majesty” Ondine nodded. It panged her heart to hear him divide them by social boundaries when she thought that perhaps they were becoming friends. “I was simply concerned about your safety.”

Jareth finished his turkey and reached for his tea. “We will make it a quick trip to the forest.”

“Please, Sire, the pixies—“ Ondine said with a shake of her head.

“Don’t underestimate my power” Jareth said. “Eat, Lady Stone. Eat because we have a cold trip back to my kingdom.”

The next day was filled with a sharp wind that bit at their faces. Bone Pass was quiet and cold. In what seemed like forever, the king and his guard managed to get to Rose City. Despite their heavy cloaks and scarves and everything else they had, they were chilled to the core. The horses were moving sluggishly. Neither King nor guard had to suggest stabling the horses for a while. They simply found an inn with a stable and got the horses tucked away to warm up.

“I want to push on to Hedgewick” Jareth said to Ondine. They found a small restaurant that boasted twelve types of hot soup and ducked inside. It was warm inside, almost uncomfortably warm. That didn’t stop Jareth from ordering the spicy chicken soup and Ondine from ordering the oxtail stew. “It got pretty cold out there.”

Ondine could only nod. The waitress brought over their soup, along with a basket of rolls. Jareth was half-glaring at his guard, leaving her perplexed as to the cause. She reached for a roll and was taken aback when Jareth slapped her hand out of the way before he took the first roll. She gave him an ambiguous signal for “what?” and he just ignored her.

“Remember your place, knight” Jareth grumbled. The rest of their luncheon was filled with a growing strangeness between them. Ondine was attempting to eat quietly and without disturbing the king, and the king was struggling with some sort of inner turmoil. It was almost a relief to both of them when they were back on the road.

The forest, as they entered, seemed darker than before. Black branches stretched overhead and out for them. Perhaps it was pregnant silence that enveloped them. The only sounds came from the wind and, somewhere unseen, occasional movement in the forest.

As they rode, they passed a few people heading towards Rose City, but aside from that didn’t encounter much of anything. The afternoon faded into early evening with the sky darkening in the horizon. As evening pressed on, the sky splashed bright colors across the little sky they could see overhead. Evening, in full tilt, approached just as they arrived in Hedgewick.

“Come, we’ll stay at the hotel we stayed at last time” Jareth said flatly. The horses were nearly done for the night and their riders knew it. Ondine went to get a room, just as usual, but Jareth insisted upon two rooms next to each other. Ondine knew better than to argue or question the decision. The horses were stabled and fed, that eased her mind.

As soon as they had time to get their things into their prospective rooms, Ondine took the initiative to knock on Jareth’s door. He opened it with a sneer on his face and a book in his hands.

“What is it?” Jareth asked. Ondine tried not to let him get to her.

“I need to inspect your room, Sire” Ondine said a little bow. Jareth stepped aside and let her in. She checked the room and the single window. She paused at the door with her hand on the knob. “It looks sufficiently safe, Your Highness.”

“Where are you going?” Jareth called out to her. He was leaning against the wall looking at his book.

“Back to my room” Ondine said.

“No” Jareth commanded. Ondine turned and stood there at the door, watching the king. They stayed that way for two page turns.

“Is everything alright?” Ondine finally asked. Jareth looked up at her from his book.

“It’s as it has always been” Jareth sighed. He marked his book and tossed it onto his bed. He stormed over to the guard and gripped her chin, moving her head side to side. “You’re just a fae woman.” He let Ondine’s chin go in slightly aggressive way. “I sent out a request to the pixies. We’re meeting with them tomorrow before sunrise.”

“Is that why you’re acting so oddly?” Ondine asked. Jareth’s hand rose up, but he didn’t strike her. Instead he glared at her and let his hand drop.

“You’re so insolent” Jareth hissed at her. “I’m going to eat in tonight. I want you here by 3am.”

“If you need someone to talk to—“ Ondine began.

“You won’t be around long enough” Jareth replied. He stormed over to his bed and picked up his book. “You’re dismissed for tonight.”

Ondine bowed and left the room, completely bewildered by the king.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth must travel to a kingdom with one of his family's guards, Lady Ondine Stone. This is an adventure story, not a romance, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get a little cheeky. Does contain some bad weather, a curse, and some fighting. CRYSTAL OWL AWARD 2016 - Best OC

The free evening made Ondine feel off. She couldn’t calm herself and tried to assure herself that a trip to the bathing house shouldn’t be a stride too far from the king. She brought a hefty pamphlet with her. It had been something she had picked up in Rose City, but had not had a chance to read.

Ondine settled into the steamy “healing waters” and opened her pamphlet. It was a well dispersed women’s pamphlet that talked about fashion and food and various projects. The heat and her buoyancy in the water was relaxing. Ondine read about fur trimmed hoods on cloaks and the new shirt styles from the southern coast, which were somewhat inappropriate for the winter months. She skimmed over a recipe for baked squash and another for brambleberry-lavender scones. She turned the page and saw an illustration of a party going on in the winter woods when a large hand ripped the pamphlet from her hands. At the same time, Ondine felt another hand grasp her throat. Brown hair was pressed against her face.

“Those scones didn’t look bad” A familiar voice growled into her ear. The hand around her throat tightened and she reached up to claw at the hand. She made a slight gasp when his other hand returned and trailed down her body, into the water, and rested on her hip. She could feel the blade skim against her skin and press upwards, against her belly.

“Don’t get loud, darling” Keenan whispered into her ear. “What are you doing down here without your king around?” Ondine’s lip twitched and she kept her mouth shut. Keenan flipped his hair from his face and let his large ear press against her long pointed ones. “You’re going to press your luck right into my little friend here.”

The blade pressed a little harder into her belly and she flinched. “I was expecting you to bleed out.”

“Oh, I know” Keenan said. He could feel her throat muscles twitch and the swallow she made. “I am just very hard to kill.” Ondine moved her head as much as he allotted and couldn’t see anyone else in the bath house. “You must be aware of how easily I could kill you. It wouldn’t take much effort to snap your neck or crush your trachea.”

Keenan gave her neck a slight shake and a squeeze. She only snorted.

“If you’re going to kill me, then do it” Ondine whispered. She felt a finger draw circles on her hip and then Keenan chuckled in her ear.

“I am here for two reasons” Keenan told her. “I want to collect the bounty I’m after and I only wish to pay you back in one way or another.”

Ondine’s fingers tugged at his hand, but it wouldn’t budge. Trolls, even half-trolls, were at least three times stronger than most other races.

“What did you have in mind?” Ondine asked. She felt the blade against her. “Sticking me with a blade while I’m bathing? Coward.”

“I might suggest something else” Keenan said to her. He nuzzled her face and playfully bit her shoulder, all while tightening his grip on her throat just a little more. Ondine’s face started turning red and she was truly starting to worry. She felt a little relief when his hand loosened up, but the worry on her face intensified when she felt the blade at her belly slide into her. She gasped for air. Keenan’s hand lingered on her neck and pulled her in for a kiss as he retrieved his knife. Ondine’s hands hurried to press against her side. Keenan rested his forehead against Ondine’s. “Thanks for that, and hey, nice tits.”

He was gone before she really knew what was going on. The bathing tub water was turning red quickly. She moved to crawl out of the deep tub and found herself in excruciating pain. She fell out of the tub and groaned in pain.

_Perfect_, Ondine thought to herself.

Jareth heard the door to the room next to him shut and a thud on the floor. He frowned and hit the wall with his hand. He was certain that she was going to be like all the rest, leaving him as soon as she could. Sure, he had made acquaintances with his royal guard, but he wouldn’t call them friends. He took a deep breath and looked at the journal on his lap. He hadn’t written anything very worthwhile. It was drabble, word vomit, poor writing.

From the other side of the wall, Jareth heard drawers being opened and closed, the bed being moved, and heavy steps. He bent his head and listened. It sounded like rummaging. He closed his journal when he heard the footsteps move around the room.

“Where is she?” Jareth asked while conjuring up a crystal. He saw her lying on a floor bloody and naked. “Nuada’s hand! That girl!”

The crystal was tossed aside and Jareth pressed his ear to the wall. He heard something thump on the floor and the steps left the room. The door shut and Jareth heard the person leave down the hallway. Jareth got up and hurried to the door. He listened before opening the door, and only then peeked out to make sure the coast was clear.

Jareth found Ondine in a bloody lump on floor in the bathing house. He found her towel and pressed it to her wound. He gave it a moment and peeked at the wound. It was blade wound. He held the towel in place and reached for her clothes.

“Ondine” Jareth said tapping her cheek. He saw the red marks on her neck. “Ondine, wake up.” He shook her a little. “I order you to wake up!”

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Jareth draped her clothes over her more private areas and picked her up.

“I need you to hold onto that towel” Jareth told her. Her bloody hand reached for towel and simply rested on it. Her color was quickly becoming palid. He rushed her upstairs and laid her down on the floor in his room. He conjured her saddlebags from the next room over and went through her things until he came across the kit she had used on his face. He didn’t know the first thing about first aid. When he peered at the wound, more blood emerged.

“What do I do?” Jareth asked the pale girl. He threaded the needle. Was he supposed to stitch her up? She was bleeding a lot. He took the chance and began stitching the wound. It was harder than he thought it would be. He was slower than she was with his cheek, but the bleeding was being suppressed with each stitch. His stitches were close together, probably closer than they needed to be. He trimmed the threads and gently cleaned up the wound as he imagined she would do. In her first aid kit, Jareth found a large bandage and covered the stitches with it. He looked at her pale face and tapped her cheek again. “Ondine? I need you to wake up. I need to give you a pill.”

Jareth went through her kit and pulled out the bottle of aquadine tablets. She wasn’t waking up. The king sighed and hoped that she would wake up soon. He positioned himself at her feet and started dressing her, starting with her pants. When he maneuvered her to put her shirt on, he stopped only to wash the blood from her hands. He lifted her from the floor and set her on the bed.

“Lady Stone, I need you to wake up” Jareth said stroking her face. “C’mon, wake up for the king. Upsey-daisy.” An idea formed and he reached for the pills. He conjured up a peach and held her mouth open. He squeezed the fruit and let the juice drip into her mouth. “Swallow. Swallow it.”

He flicked his wrist, turning the fruit into a crystal and waited until he saw her image appear.

Ondine found herself running through a flowery field that was bathed in golden light. Petals from flowering trees in the distance were blowing in the light breeze. The colors were vivid, yet soft. Ondine looked down at herself and saw that she was in a simple medieval gown of dark red velvet with copper trim. It seemed so natural for her to be wearing it.

At the edge of the flowery field, on a slight knoll, was a large tree. Ondine saw a figure emerge from behind the tree and she recognized him. She waved and ran over to the man. It was the king, her friend. Her hair bounced around her shoulders and she felt free.

“Hello Ondine” Jareth said with a smile as she approached him. He was in grey velvet trousers, tall black boots, and an ornately embroidered blue tunic. His blonde hair made a halo effect around him.

“Hello” Ondine said. She looked around in shock, but nothing happened.

“You can speak here” Jareth assured her. He pulled, from a hidden pocket, the bottle of pills. “I need you to take one of these.”

“What are they?” Ondine asked. Ondine looked at the flowers and smiled. She bent down and ran her fingers over them. “These wildflowers are so lovely.”

“Ondine, please” Jareth said. He held out a pill to her. She looked at the pill and giggled, shaking her head ‘no’.

“I don’t want it” Ondine said distracted. She picked a small flower and smelled it. Jareth knelt down next to her and took one of her hands. He knew what had to be done.

“You truly look happy here, Ondine” Jareth said. She was distracted by her surroundings.

“I am” Ondine said softly. She blushed when the king kissed her fingers. “Your Highness, please, I--.”

“I need you to take this” Jareth whispered to her. He leaned in so his lips brushed her ear. “I want you to be happy. Take this and you can be happy.” He felt her lean towards him. He kissed her cheek and held the pill to her lips. “Take it for me.”

The pill slipped between her lips and he let his fingers follow her jaw to her neck and then along her collarbone. It was a simple seduction and she accepted it. She swallowed the pill and turned to Jareth. Their noses bumped and she looked flustered.

“We’re only friends” Ondine whispered almost confused. Jareth nodded and kissed her fingers again. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

“I have something to tell you” Jareth whispered to her in a serious tone. She looked at him with a furrowed brow, looking to be fighting the dream setting. “I found you wounded. I need to know who did it.”

“Wounded?” Ondine repeated. A butterfly floated by and she couldn’t help but smile. In the golden light she looked like a princess. “Sire, look at that—“

“Ondine, please!” Jareth said firmly. She looked at him, still smiling. “Who did harm to you?”

“I was harmed?” Ondine asked. Her hand dropped down to her side as a hint of remembrance came to her. Realization hit her like a brick and she fell to her knees. “I was harmed!”

“Who did it?” Jareth asked kneeling beside her. Ondine put a hand on Jareth’s chest and held onto his tunic. Her eyes closed and she gasped as she remembered. She was surprised that she couldn’t feel any pain, despite having memory of it.

“Keenan. It was Keenan” Ondine finally said. Jareth’s eyes narrowed and his face went blank. He reached out and held her face, turning it to look at him.

“I’m going to leave you here. You will awake when you need to” Jareth whispered to her. “You won’t feel the pain while you’re here.”

“Sire” Ondine began. He kissed her forehead and stood up.

“Enjoy it, Lady Stone” Jareth said. He stepped backwards and watched her start to become swayed by the illusion around her again. He stepped back towards the tree and faded away, leaving her to run around the field in bliss.

Jareth paced around his room unsure as to what to do next. Part of him wanted to track down the brute and punish him until he begged for death, but the other part of him wanted to stay with Ondine. Ondine, she considered him to be her friend and it pleased him. He had few friends.

Jareth set a crystal at the door. He whispered words and the crystal faded into black heavy metal. It would prevent the door from opening, even with strong magic. He planned on staying with Ondine in case she needed him for anything. Let the oaf try anything!

He slid onto the bed beside Ondine and laid there next to her. She cooed in her sleep and abruptly laughed. Jareth watched as she became quiet again. He felt something stir in his chest and realized that it was guilt. He felt guilt for the extra room, for having dismissed her, for having pushed her away. If she had stuck around, she wouldn’t have been caught off guard by that bounty hunter.

He had grabbed a few hours of sleep and then had been up by 2:30am in order to keep watch. For the last hour, he had been working on a pot of coffee at the all-night café across from the hotel while flipping through a Rose City newspaper. He was sitting at the window, partially blocked by a curtain. He kept his paper propped up as he watched a sleepy stable boy bring around two fully saddled horses. A cloaked figure emerged from the hotel with a rather large lump in his arms.

_Is she still alive?_ Keenan asked himself. He sipped his coffee and watched as they had a tough time with the cloak-wrapped lump. When the lump was settled on the horse so the cloaked king was holding her, Keenan could make out her face. She was barely conscious. The nearby streetlamp didn’t do much to illuminate her face, but he could make out a grimace on her face.

Keenan watched them head out of town, but not on the main road. _What is the Goblin King doing heading into the forest?_

He got up and paid for his coffee. He took his time, taking it easy partially in lieu of his side, but also because rushing things would get him spotted. He stopped in the restroom and checked his bandages. It had become a constant sting, a constant swollen pain; it wouldn’t stop him though. He had been injured worse in the past, but that fact didn’t dampen this injury. Keenan applied a bright pink salve to the wound and reapplied the bandage. At least he wouldn’t feel the wound when the salve kicked in.

“We’re almost there” Jareth assured Ondine. They moved along the small snowy road with three hovering crystals illuminating their way. A large bull elk bolted from the road as they came around a bend. The large rack on the beast was magnificent. Ondine was wavering in and out of consciousness, tears streamed down her face.

The pixies weren’t too far from Hedgewick. In fact, they were less than ten miles from the forest town. Jareth scowled as he thought about the silly creatures. At least he had managed an impromptu meeting with the royal family. Siggewickens, Jareth shook his head at the name of the pixie city. All pixie places have silly names like that.

Jareth felt his friend shake. He tightened up her cloak and nudged his horse to move a tad bit quicker. Ondine’s horse kept up the pace easily enough. Jareth was relieved to finally see the small pixie lights amid the snow. Pixies were tiny, perhaps 20 centimeters tall on average, and they loved creating their cities amidst the roots of large old trees, knolls, and in the boulders. Jareth stopped the horses and dismounted with Ondine in his arms, a stunt that looked easier than it was.

“Stay here” Jareth said to the two horses. The two horses walked around the small open area, but didn’t really wander. They just stayed close together and out of the wind. Jareth held Ondine close to him and whispered words that didn’t even reach his own ears. With an odd ‘fwup’ sound, he found himself standing in snow up to his knees in front of a heavy door embedded amongst the roots of an old tree. He knocked twice and the door opened.

“We have been waiting” A slender pixie man said with a smile. He wore clothes that looked to be made from natural sources. His hat was made from an acorn and animal fur, his pants looked like some kind of plant material, and his tunic was some sort of wool.

“I hurried” Jareth said. The pixie led him through a tunnel and through door after door, until they were in a great chamber that was inlaid with gemstones, ivory, polished wood, and crystals. At the end of the chamber sat the royal family. The king was a short man with a long nose and a white curly beard. The queen was lovely, despite having the shape of an upside-down onion plucked from the garden. Beside them, on shorter thrones, sat two boys and three girls. They were all dressed in delightfully whimsical clothing that the pixies preferred. “Your Majesties.”

As soon as Jareth erected himself from the bow he could manage, the King stood up and smiled. “King Jareth! How gracious of you to appear in our kingdom.”

“Thank you for accepting my request so quickly, King Thornbell” Jareth said. He forced a smile on his face. It fell when Ondine made a painful noise.

“Oh my” King Thornbell said. He was eying the girl in the red cloak. “What do we have going on here?”

“My guard was stabbed in the stomach” Jareth replied. He looked at the king sternly. “She is the reason why I am here, but not because of her injury.”

“Excuse me” The queen said standing. She stood beside the king. “Would you mind if I looked at the girl?” She didn’t wait for an answer. She descended the stairs from the thrones and looked as if she were floating across the chamber to Jareth and Ondine. “I am impressed that you have a female guard, King Jareth. She isn’t a goblin.”

“No, she is not” Jareth said. The queen raised a long slender arm gracefully and snapped her fingers. It sounded like a twig snapping. Two pixie guards hurried over and the queen ushered the injured girl into their arms.

“I will have my healers examine her” The queen assured Jareth. She made her way back up to her throne and sat down.

“Please, King Jareth” King Thornbell said. “The pixies don’t wish to be on bad terms with the goblins. What can we help you with?”

“It seems as though my guard is at the mercy of a pixie curse” Jareth informed him. “She is part of the Parliament Guard for the Chouette family.”

“Your family” King Thornbell said. Jareth nodded.

“Yes, Your Majesty” Jareth replied. “It happened nearly a decade ago. She is Lady Ondine Stone and was given some kind of flora curse. If she utters a word during daylight hours, terrible things happen.”

“Oh! Oh, that’s my curse!” The oldest of the daughters said while clapping her hands. She was slender with perky breasts and long blonde hair that curled up like wood shavings. “Father, I did that! I told you I was able to curse road patrons.”

“Lily, Lily, Lily” King Thornbell said with a head shake. He looked over at his daughter and gestured for her to approach. Together they walked over to Jareth. “Lily, why did you curse that woman?”

“She was a murder” Lily said. She lifted her chin to signal her defiance. “Her hair was full of flowers. I felt their pain, father.” She looked at Jareth, who was completely not amused. “I feel no remorse over the curse.”

“What would it take for you to remove the curse?” Jareth asked. Lily gave him a smirk.

“Father, would you allow me to talk with King Jareth alone?” Lily asked.

“Will this get solved?” King Thornbell asked. Lily nodded emphatically. “Then go, go take care of things, daughter.” He looked at Jareth and smiled. “We’re grooming her in politics. Please talk with her, King Jareth.”

“Thank you” Jareth said. Lily gave Jareth a smile and signaled to a guard.

“We will take your cloak while we discuss the matter, King Jareth” Lily said. Jareth undid his cloak and handed it to the guard. The princess wrapped a hand in the crook of Jareth’s elbow and started walking with him, leading him towards a tunnel leaving the royal chamber. “Father has been so adamant about having me learn the ways of politics between kingdoms. I’m so pleased to have this opportunity with you.”

“Princess Lily” Jareth began. It was not missed upon him that she led him down a tunnel lined with nightstones, which glowed in the dark colors ranging from moon yellow to an electric blue. “I need my guard to be fully restored. Without the use of her voice, she is considered, among her fellow guardsmen, to be rather useless.”

“But, I gave her the gift to grow the flora that she unabashedly seemed fond of slaughtering” Lily said.

“She cannot communicate during the day” Jareth said sternly. They left the tunnel with the nightstones and stepped into one lined with polished wood and portraits.

“You’re a very handsome man, King Jareth” Lily said. She slowed their walk and lingered about the portraits, just long enough for him to see the beautiful pixie faces. “When was the last time you were here at Siggewickens?”

“It has been a long time” Jareth replied. Lily smiled up at him. She was beautiful, but it was a predictable beauty. In her face you could see how she had looked as a child and how she would age into an elder.

“I can undo the curse” Lily said. She let go of his arm and danced around him in the graceful, fun manner that pixies are known for. “For a price, of course.”

“Of course” Jareth replied. Lily grabbed his hand, giggled, and led him down the tunnel. “What do you want Lily?” Jareth was not used to being around pixies. Their countenance was not something he was particularly fond of. “Princess Lily, what do you want?”

“I believe our kingdom could do with a trade agreement” Lily said with a giggle. She fluttered back Jareth, invading his personal space as pixies do. “Your Goblin Market is one to behold. Perhaps a trade in food? We are such a tiny kingdom, after all. It shouldn’t be of much consequence for you.”

“You will remove the curse for a trade in food?” Jareth asked. Lily laughed and slid her long arms over Jareth’s shoulders.

“Of course not” Lily smiled. “We must seal the deal with love first, as is our custom.”

Jareth inwardly groaned. He hadn’t made any deals with the pixies in nearly sixty years and had forgotten their customs. He let his hands reach out to hold her waist and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Two carts of produce and a cow, every quarter.”

“Three cows” Lily whispered back. Jareth smiled. It was nearly too easy.

“Deal, Princess Lily” Jareth whispered. He turned his head and captured her lips in a lustful, though not loving, kiss. _At least this time it’s not King Thornbell_. He felt Lily clutch his shirt and pull him forcefully into a room. The heavy door shut behind him and he settled in to what was his duty as a king making a trade agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth must travel to a kingdom with one of his family's guards, Lady Ondine Stone. This is an adventure story, not a romance, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get a little cheeky. Does contain some bad weather, a curse, and some fighting. CRYSTAL OWL AWARD 2016 - Best OC

It took longer than Jareth had planned, but he was glad to see Ondine awake and sitting on the throne steps in the great chamber when he entered with Princess Lily. She was still in her night attire, but she didn’t seem to mind. The royal family had retired from the room. It didn’t take long for King Thornbell to emerge from some back chamber. He looked pleased to see his daughter and Jareth.

“How did negotiations go?” King Thornbell asked as he approached them.

“Fantastic, father” Lily said with her undying smile. She was clinging to Jareth’s elbow with one hand and in the other a scroll was proudly presented to the king. “I negotiated a quarterly supply of food with King Jareth.”

“Oh very good, very good” King Thornbell said. He took the scroll and looked it over. “You are becoming quite skilled at this, my dear. You’re dismissed for now. Thank you dear.” Lily curtsied and ran off with a giggle. He rolled up the scroll and looked at Jareth. “I hope she was satisfactory, King Jareth.”

“Yes” Jareth said with a nod.

“Pity it couldn’t have been us negotiating, but perhaps next time” King Thornbell said with a leering smile.

“Perhaps, King Thornbell” Jareth said with a smile. He looked past the king at his guard. “I see your healers were able to help her out.”

“Oh yes, she was not far from death” The king said. They walked over to Ondine and Jareth squatted down to check her out. He tilted her face left, then right. “I checked on her when she was with the healer. It was a simple, but obscure curse. She should be able to speak without any issue.”

“Thank you” Jareth said standing up. He reached out his hand for Ondine and she stood up. “She is one of my favorite guards.”

“Are you her guardian by chance?” King Thornbell asked. Jareth cocked an eyebrow and gave the king a questioning gaze. “My son, Nettle, is looking to marry.”

“The Parliament Guard is not allowed to marry” Jareth said. He touched Ondine’s caramel waves in a proprietous manner. “It is unfortunate, Your Majesty. She would fetch a good price.”

“That she would” Thornbell agreed. He let his gaze linger on her form and in return Ondine risked a glance at Jareth. He flashed a smile and let it remain as he turned to Thornbell.

“Perhaps this year you can join us for the Solstice festivities” Jareth suggested. “Bring your lovely family. I’m sure they would just love the Goblin Market.”

“Oh, that would be delightful” Thornbell said with a sudden glee.

“I must leave for now, Your Majesty” Jareth said. “Thank you again for your kindness.”

“You are welcome any time, King Jareth” Thornbell said with a large smile. He looked at Ondine and nodded; a gesture that she returned.

“I look forward to seeing you at the Solstice” Jareth said. He felt great relief when a guard led them back to the main entrance. He felt even better when the heavy door shut and they were allowed to return to their full size. As soon as they were over by the horses he spoke. “Ondine? Are you alright?”

She nodded. Jareth gestured for her to speak. She faced away from him before answering. “Yes.”

They both stilled, but nothing happened around them. There were no flowers burst up from the snow or trees with new buds. Birds didn’t fall from the sky as new seedlings. Ondine turned to Jareth with happy surprise.

“I can talk” Ondine said. Jareth smiled back at her and she burst forward, breaking all protocol, hugging the king. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Saddle up” Jareth urged. He helped her up onto her saddle before mounting his horse. “I believe we can take a trail a few miles down this road that will connect us to the main route.”

They were off, leaving the strange pixie kingdom in their wake.

Jareth and Ondine stopped when they reached the trail that Jareth had spoken of. Ondine was quickly changing into warmer clothes. She pulled on a pair of her usual trousers and thick socks.

“What was that about a treaty with the pixies?” Ondine asked. “I thought we were only stopping at Grousloge for your political tidings.”

“It was an impromptu treaty, one easily fulfilled” Jareth replied. Ondine tugged her boots on, already feeling warmer. She pulled a few items from her saddle bags and started changing her top layers. “It had to be done in order for them to agree to their assistance.”

“I waited for nearly an hour” Ondine said. She was tugging on one of the ugliest bras Jareth had ever seen. He looked away, allowing her some privacy. The pixie’s bandages were wrapped around her midsection, they hadn’t gone unnoticed. “How long were we there?”

“Two and a half hours or so” Jareth said off-handedly. “I’m sorry if King Thornbell made you feel uncomfortable. Pixies just work a little differently than we do.”

“I trusted you” Ondine replied as if it answered any lingering questions or doubts. When Jareth glanced back at her, he saw that she had slipped a shirt on and was currently pulling her light gambeson on.

“Let’s get going, warrior woman” Jareth called to her. The wind had picked up and he was chilled. “It’s cold and I think we should get moving. We can stop at Carrington House again.”

“Yes, Sire” Ondine replied. She threw her cloak on and managed to mount her horse without much difficulty.

The ride was not the most pleasant, but Jareth and Ondine barely noticed. Jareth was satisfied that his guard was free from her curse and Ondine was happy to be alive. The sun rose in the morning sky and the winter songbirds began to sing. The wind made their cheeks pink and their fingers ache.

“I want you at the Solstice celebration” Jareth finally said. Ondine nodded. The horses headed up a slight hill and in the distance came a familiar sight. The lump of bear was still in the road, though it had been pushed to the road edge. A man was crouching by the carcass and stood up when he saw the riders in the distance. He too looked familiar.

“Keenan” Jareth growled. The large man mounted his horse and kept his distance, allowing the bear to be the marker he didn’t cross. Jareth and Ondine slowly headed down the road and stopped twenty feet from the bear.

“I was sure I killed you” Keenan said.

“And we, you” Jareth replied. “Get out of our way or we will make sure that we finish the job.”

“I still have a bounty to collect” Keenan said loudly. He watched Ondine pull a knife from a saddle bag. “Watch yourself.”

“If its money you desire, miscreant, I can pay you more than what is being offered” Jareth said. Keenan’s saddle creaked and he produced a dagger. He looked as if he was considering the possibilities before him. The horses snorted as they waited.

Keenan pointed his blade at Ondine. “How did you survive?”

“You’re not as good as you think you are” Jareth said quickly. When Keenan looked at the king he found him twirling crystal balls in one hand. He smiled and guffawed.

“Some kind of magic, I presume” Keenan said. He looked back at Ondine. For being a thorn in his side, she wasn’t half bad in the looks department. Jareth leaned over to Ondine and whispered something to her. She nodded. “We’ll get to it, I presume.”

“It’s funny how little you know about me” Jareth jeered. Without hesitation, he threw a crystal at the half-troll. The crystal transformed into a peach and splattered against Keenan’s raised arm. Two more followed, one hitting him in the chest and another in the side of the head.

“What the heck?!” Keenan shrieked. There was one more that flew into his forehead. It was exactly what was needed. Peach juice dribbled down his face, some getting into his mouth. “Peaches?!”

Keenan pushed the fruit from him and stopped in mid-shake of his cloak where a splattered peach had ended up. Something felt off. His head spun a little and his vision began to get fuzzy. It felt like it took a long time to turn his head to see the two riders. A shiny crystal hovered near him. His gaze drifted for a moment. He could barely register the screaming woman, but he did feel a sudden jolt of fear.

Jareth and Ondine watched as Keenan and his horse were enveloped by the crystal. They floated on the cold air, beyond the trees, and beyond the range of vision.

“Where will he end up?” Ondine asked.

“Does it matter?” Jareth asked. Ondine put her knife away and shook her head ‘no’. “Come. I’m getting cold.”

The Carrington House put them in the same room they were in before. Jareth was still not pleased with the small bathroom, but this time he didn’t mind quite as much. When they had arrived, Jareth had insisted on a hot shower. When he emerged, he pulled on fresh warm clothes. Ondine was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

“Everything alright?” Jareth asked.

“Yes, Sire” Ondine said automatically. Jareth sat down next to her. He knew the look that was on her face. She was in the midst of compartmentalizing her feelings. He was no stranger to it.

“It’s not easy having such a great change to deal with” Jareth said softly. “There was once this girl who ran my Labyrinth. She had wished her brother away.” Ondine watched Jareth speak, but remained silent. “There was something about her, something…” Jareth fluttered his fingers in the air. “I’m not sure, actually. Have you heard the story? I know that I was the laughing stock at many courts for a few seasons.”

“Yes, Sire” Ondine said softly.

“It took time to deal with it” Jareth told Ondine. He gave her knee a pat with one hand. “You’re going to feel better soon. Perhaps the other guards will have a feast in your honor or some such thing.”

A tear rolled from her eye to the mattress and she brushed it away. There was an onslaught of thoughts that were attacking her in a barrage. Ondine took a deep breath and sat up. “I should get cleaned up.”

“Did I say something upsetting?” Jareth asked. Ondine got up from the bed and grabbed her things.

“I’m not upset” Ondine said. “I’m just not looking forward to earning back the Parliament Guards’ trust.”

She disappeared into the tiny bathroom and Jareth could only sit there thinking about her words and new predicament. Surely, the other knights in the Parliament Guard would accept her fully now. She was free from her curse and no longer a threat. What kind of burden could she possible be? Jareth stood and gazed out the window. Night had not yet fallen, but he was certain that he was hungry. A thought entered his brain on that note, _she is their gardener_. Jareth speculated that this one fact could prove troublesome.

Conjuring up a crystal, Jareth knew what he would say before he realized it. His father’s face appeared in the crystal.

“Son?” King Yulen asked. He put on a straight face and looked quizzically at his son through the crystal. “This is unexpected. What is the trouble?”

“Oh, no trouble father” Jareth said. “I need to ask you something. Something important.”

“That sounds like trouble” King Yulen replied. Jareth tried not to scowl too much.

“It’s about Lady Stone” Jareth said. The king looked ready for his son to have a tantrum or something akin to that. “I rather like her and I was wondering—“

“Like her?” King Yulen repeated. “That daft woman is a killer! She can’t even talk!”

“I was wondering” Jareth continued. “If you would allow her to join my forces. Remove her from the Parliament Guard.” King Yulen rubbed his chin. “She’s not a killer, as you think.”

“She killed members of the Parliament” King Yulen replied. “She’s lucky that no one killed her.”

“It was a blasted curse, Father!” Jareth argued. He watched the older man lean back. “She’s cured. We fixed it.”

“Then she should stay with the Parliament” Yulen said firmly.

“She’s nothing but their gardener” Jareth said. His ears strained and he heard the water turn off. “She can’t produce food as she did before and there will be issues with the others. I can feel it.”

“You can ‘feel’ it, huh?” Yulen said unimpressed. Yulen looked away for a moment, then back at Jareth. “I’ll get back to you.”

The crystal went dark and Jareth felt irritated. He tossed the crystal away. Outside, the snow shimmered in the last hours of the sun. When Ondine finally came out from the bathroom he turned to her and smiled.

“I have some news” Jareth said with a smile. “How would you like to come work for me?”

“What?” Ondine asked. She toweled off her hair and moved to sort through her things.

Jareth held out a crystal to her as soon as she stood up and turned to him. “It’s an offer. It’s a version of your knighthood dream.”

Ondine stared at the crystal before her. It looked ordinary, as any crystal ball should. She didn’t see anything special reflected in orb. She knew about the Goblin King and his powers; she didn’t reach for the crystal.

“What are you offering exactly?” Ondine asked. Worry was spread over her face and Jareth’s reflected concern.

“I’m offering you the position of my top knight, my personal guard at the Labyrinth” Jareth said. “We would come up with a title for you, of course.”

“I am a knight in the Parliament Guard, Your Highness” Ondine replied. “I cannot just leave. It is not allowed, unless King Yulen allows it, as he is the patriarch of your family.” Jareth looked hurt. “Surely, you know that, Sire.”

“Would you accept it?” Jareth asked again. Ondine clasped her hands together. It was a great temptation.

“Only if it was allowed, Sire” Ondine finally replied. Jareth flicked the crystal away and gave her a small smile.

“I’ve inquired about it” Jareth admitted. “We are friends aren’t we?”

“I believe we are” Ondine said.

“It would bring me great pleasure to have a personal guard who is not only fierce and valiant, but also my friend” Jareth admitted. Jareth turned and pulled on a vest to make himself look a bit more presentable. “I need something to eat.”

“Yes, Sire” Ondine said pulling on a knit sweater. It was a sweater meant for work with loose half-sleeves and large buttons. She pulled her boots on and tied her belt around her waist.

After ordering their meals of roasted lamb and herbed potatoes, Ondine broke the silence. She sipped at her ale and took a deep breath.

“May I ask you a question?” Ondine asked. Jareth nodded and sipped at his own ale. “Whatever happened to that girl you spoke of earlier?”

“She…well I’m not sure, to be honest” Jareth replied. “I watched her for a short while after she left, but I had things to take care of. I couldn’t watch her forever.”

“Did she hurt you?” Ondine asked. Jareth’s lips tightened and he sat back in his chair. He only leaned forward to sip his ale. Ondine glanced around, hoping that their food would appear soon. “I’m sorry, Sire.”

“I’m over her” Jareth said firmly. Ondine nodded and took a long drink from her mug. With a light pop a crystal appeared before Jareth. Across the table, Ondine could see nothing in the clear orb.

“I have discussed it with Sir Richard” King Yulen told Jareth. “If she returns without the curse, she will be tried for the deaths of her fellow knights.”

“I understand, Your Majesty” Jareth said with a nod. Without warning or a good-bye the crystal popped and was gone. “It seems, Lady, that we are both black sheep among our families.”

Jareth rolled his wrist and a crystal appeared. He set it on the table in front of Ondine. It was a silent offer. Ondine stared at the crystal until the food arrived. They are in silence that was neither welcomed nor awkward.

“Well?” Jareth finally asked. The server took away their empty plates and left them with apple hand pies.

“I will be your personal knight?” Ondine asked. “Not a gardener?”

“Of course” Jareth replied. “You will act as an advisor, as my Earl Marshall. Proper kingdoms have court officials.”

Ondine slid her hand towards the crystal and let her fingers brush against the delicate glass. It felt as if she crushed it. In her hand lay a heavy gold brooch with an owl and the Chouette family crest. The crest was painted with enamel.

“Lady Ondine Stone, Earl Marshall” Jareth said with a smile.

End

* * *

**NOTE: I must end it here so I can get ready for NaNoWriMo. If you would like to use my characters please do so, just give me some credit...and please let me know. I'd love to read your work.**   



End file.
